Not Myself Tonight
by LunaAzul788
Summary: It has been about five years. After having won another Pokémon Contest, Dawn invites her friends Misty and May for a Girl's Night Out. It's something they did all need after a series of such rigid and excessive battling/training/working anyways. However, as they make way through the club, some familiar faces show up and unforeseen circumstances begin to occur. [Poke/Contest/Ikari]
1. Pre-game: Dawn's Invitation

_Author's Notes (please read before continuing with story):_

Much like my Super Smash Bro's story, _Going Down for Real_ , this FanFiction is a parody-like tale of how some Pokémon Trainers enjoyed one stress-free night out and a few days of vacation. Similar to my other story, there will be scenes of alcoholic drinking (and of course... getting wasted), language and sexual themes (usually manifested in crude jokes). Hence, reader discretion is advised.

The story focuses on Pokéshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. All six Pokémon Trainers are around their early to mid-twenties. Each "couple" would be given a fair feature, so no pair would have more or less highlight. Also, unlike my other story, this would be much more organized, and hopefully, would have more interesting ending. Lastly, this is merely a parody—it's for fun, and not meant to offend anyone.

DISCLAIMER: Pokémon © Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak Inc.

All other featured brands belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

 **THE PRE-GAME: DAWN'S INVITATION  
** Prologue

* * *

There were flashes of camera lights everywhere. Many crowded over to the young woman standing in the center of a filled stadium. Albeit it was the peak of the night, people were far from exhausted, excitement and exhilaration coursing their veins.

"...And I'm here LIVE with tonight's winner from the Silver Town Contest Spectacular, the lovely Miss Dawn Berlitz! Wow, so this is your final ribbon before entering the Kanto Grand Festival?" enthusiastically asked the interviewer. Dawn beamed a celebrity smile.

"Yes, it is."

"You should be pretty excited, eh? Or are you nervous? Tell us how you feel!" The interviewer continued with more series of questions. The live screening then zoomed out as if showing off on a television screen. All the way from Petalburg City in the Hoenn region, May Maple had her eyes peeled on her friend.

"Wow, so Dawn did win. This is wonderful! I hope she'll win the Ribbon cup," the twenty-three year old brunette spoke to herself as she placed the final dish into the dryer. "There, all cleaned up. Finally done with tonight's chores."

Out of the blue, her teenage brother Max comes running down the stairs.

"Hey, May! If Mom asks where I am, just tell her I'm off to help Dad at the gym. Okay? Thanks, bye!" Before May could even say a word, her brother was out the door.

"Well, nice talking to you," she frowned. Walking up to her room, she heard her mother ask for more help with some chores. May silently cursed in frustration yet did as she was told. Ever since winning three Grand Festivals and becoming a renowned Top Coordinator, she decided to head back home for the while and catch up with some family time. However, all that had seemed to welcome her since her return were daily household chores, a usually empty house, and a little brother who has just reached that phase of puberty.

In the Cerulean City Gym, Misty had just finished another battle. "Arceus, I hate having to battle thrice non-stop. This shit is killing me," she complained as she rubbed the back of her neck. Out of those three battles, only one had managed to defeat her and earn himself a Cascade Badge.

"I really think I might be getting too old for this… I need a break." Misty headed up her bedroom to get a quick snooze. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell buzz.

"Miss Misty?" came the sweet voice of her ten-year-old apprentice, Starmie, who loved water Pokémon as much as she did. "There's a new challenger for you."

Misty did not hesitate to suppress her groan. "Well, fucking shit."

* * *

Dawn stared at the beautiful contest ribbon that she had just won. Though she loved to travel, she had felt the sting of homesickness. For now, it would seem a lot better to have her bestfriends around her. She continued her silent pondering backstage, not seeming to have acknowledged that the host, Lilian Meridian, was walking towards her with a golden envelope on hand.

"Hello Dawn. How have you been?" smiled Lilian. Dawn glanced up to face the woman, reflecting her smile with her own. "So, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Suzuki and Nurse Joy wanted me to hand this over to you." The contest host held out the envelope with both hands. "This is a complimentary gift since this is your fifth ribbon. It's a free pass to Club Alaura, a newly-opened five-star nightclub in LaRousse City in the Hoenn Region. You get a table for three, plus $100 worth of drinks." With surprised eyes, Dawn stood up to receive the gift voucher sealed in the golden envelope.

"Wow, thank you!" she beamed. "But then, why don't you just give me this during the awarding?"

Lilian chuckled. "Well, it is a complimentary gift personally given by the judges, so yeah. There's no need to formally announce this during your awarding. That's all I'm here for, so I'll be taking my leave now. See you later, sweetie!" The contest host then headed towards the exit. The bluenette looked down at the golden envelope she held in her hands. That night, she made a mental note reminding herself to make a three-way video call and tell her bestfriends the good news.

"Congratulations Dawn!" May and Misty cheered in unison from their screens. About a week has passed since their friend's win, and the three ladies finally had the time for their three-way video chat.

"Thanks, you guys! So, how have you both been lately? It's been a while since I last saw you both."

"Well," Misty started. "It's been a real pain in the ass handling the gym all by myself. Y'know, it took me this long—it took me, like, about seven years to realize how really shitty people my sisters could be," she groaned. "But at least I got myself an apprentice! She's been a great help to me." Misty then held up a small picture of a little girl with cream-colored hair, fair skin, and two big bright hazel eyes. The two girls cooed.

"Oh! She's adorable!"

"Yeah! She looks like such an angel."

"Her name's Alistair. But we call her _Starmie_ ," Misty said with a chuckle.

"Like the Pokémon?"

"Yeah," replied Misty. "How 'bout you May? How's the life of a Top Coordinator like?"

Dawn's eyes glimmered. "Oh yes, please! Tell me, were you followed around by adoring fans? Are you like a big celebrity? How many men have proposed to you?"

May could feel a cold drop of sweat begin to trickle her temple. "Oh, uhm, well… After winning last year's Johto Ribbon Cup, I went home to Petalburg, and well, the only adoring fans I have are my daily chores."

Misty hugged her Staryu plush-doll. "Really now? I also thought you'd be out there signing autographs and doing some big-time commercials!"

May shook her head. "Nope, I honestly didn't see myself doing all that celebrity crap," she said. "But waking up at six in the morning just to do household chores every day for four months has been a total…" Dawn and Misty anticipated for their friend to continue, thinking she might even cuss.

"It's been a total waste of my time."

Misty groaned, and Dawn rolled her eyes. Seeing her friends' reactions made the brunette grin to herself.

After a series of quickly recalling some good and not-so-good memories when they used to all travel together, Dawn brought up the topic of the nightclub in LaRousse City. "Hey girls! I just remembered something." She coughed on her hand and glanced at the two faces on her screen. "So, you both do sound a lot tired and stressed-out lately. I was thinking, and hoping, we could go have some night-out fun!"

"Hmm… define _night-out fun_?" Misty asked.

"Well actually, I won this complimentary gift thing from the Saffron City Contest. It's a free-pass for three at Club Alaura in LaRou-!"

"CLUB ALAURA?! That's just got to be one of the best nightclubs to exist! Like, EVER! We should DEFINITELY go!" Misty excitedly exclaimed.

May felt quite a bit nervous, fidgeting on her seat. Though she is very much a good friend and goes along well with the two, nightclubbing is not really her thing. Not especially that she knows of this particular club. Surely, it is indeed one of the most pristine, luxurious, and not to mention, most expensive nightclubs known to many. In the Hoenn region, it IS definitely the best. But it is not only the nightclub _per se_ that gave her that tensed, uneasy feeling. It was the place—LaRousse City, rather, it was a particular Pokémon Coordinator whom resided there.

"Earth to May! HELLO, MAY!" Dawn called out to her, waving her hands over face. "You kind of zoned out on us. You all right?"

The brunette blinked before nodding meekly. "Yeah, I'm fine guys."

Misty smiled at her comfortingly. "So, May, what do you say? Are you in?"

"Come on May! Say _yes_. It's even closer to you than any of us are," Dawn added, her face only about two inches from the screen.

Silently praying for the odds to be in her favor, that she would not have to encounter a certain someone, May gave her answer.

"Sure. Why not?"

"YES!" exclaimed Dawn. "All right guys! See you two weeks after! I'm so giddy, I am so excited!" The young woman's shrieking would have probably destroyed her friends' speakers if only she had screamed a note higher. "Start packing now, okay?! Like, start tonight!"

Misty gave her friends a virtual hug. "See you guys! Take care. Now at least I have something to look forward to than shitty gym battles."

May waved her friends good-bye. "I'll fetch you guys from the port. See you two soon!" She blew them a flying kiss before shutting down her computer. Deep inside, she felt her stomach uncomfortably churn with a million Beautiflies.

* * *

…


	2. A Small Reunion

**A SMALL REUNION  
** Chapter 1

* * *

 _It's been seven years… Seven long years_ , Dawn told herself as she did some final preparations on her packing. Just after winning her fifth and final ribbon, the twenty-two-year-old bluenette returned home to Twinleaf Town for the while. Recalling her first journey, she compared how many bags she would be carrying with her now. Unlike her small yet handy yellow knapsack, Dawn had one medium-sized tote for a carry-on, and one large plum-colored travelling bag.

Dawn double-checked her carry-on for the necessities such as her wallet, phone, cruise tickets, the gift voucher, and the like. After tying a pale pink silk ascot around her thin neck, fixing her blue hair into a neat bun, and placing butterfly-shades on the top of her head, she made last minute adjustments in front of the mirror just before she headed down the stairs.

"I guess I'm ready, better say good-bye to Mom." Locking her bedroom door, she skipped down the stairs. "Hey Mom! I'm leaving," she called out.

Johanna was at the living room watching television. "Oh, hello dear. Did you make sure you got everything prepared?" she sweetly said as she stood from the sofa and adjusted her daughter's ascot.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, I'm all right. I'll just give you a call once I get there, and when I plan to stay a bit longer," she kidded.

Her mother laughed along and pulled her into a hug. "I'll miss you, Dawn. And yes, don't forget to call." She then broke away from the hug, a wide smirk plastered on her face complemented with teasing eyes. "Tell me when you see any cute boys… Oh! Particularly that grumpy-looking guy from Veilstone you always talked about," her mother teased.

Dawn raised a brow, then gave off a laugh. "Paul? Oh, mother, _puh-lease_. Of all people, he is faaar from cute. Plus, I only talked about him once. That was the time when we met up about a few months ago in Hearthome."

Johanna merely shrugged her shoulders. "All right Dawn… Whatever you say. I do still remember you calling him, and I quote, 'handsome'." With her grin still intact, she walked her daughter out to the front porch.

After a few more of their last goodbyes, Dawn set off to Veilstone City for the boat ride to the Hoenn region.

* * *

Misty locked her room. Carrying quite a large knapsack and one travel bag, she walked down to the gym's office where she told Starmie to stay and wait for her. Upon entering the office, the Cerulean City gym leader saw her young apprentice playing with a Dugong.

"Hey there Starmie! Thanks for waiting," Misty smiled. She placed her bag down to give the ten year-old a quick hug goodbye. "Now, don't do anything rash and do give me a call when anything happens, all right?"

"No problem, Miss Misty!" Starmie saluted. "You can count on me! Oh, and have fun there. Don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure not even a speck of dust would be misplaced!" Misty laughed at this. Picking up her bags, she gave Starmie a wink. "All right. I trust you, okay?" Slowly closing the office store, she made her leave.

As Misty walked towards the exit of her gym, she caught sight of her old (and repaired) bicycle. "Damn, how many years has it been since I became gym leader...?" Misty wondered to herself. The young redhead has just turned twenty-five years old last month. "Ugh, I'm getting old," she frowned. "Single, tired, and old." However, this frown transitioned into a smile as she recalled the wonderful travels she had with two other close friends, Ash Ketchum and Brock Harrison. Looking towards the sky, she chuckled to herself. "I wonder how they're doing now. Hope Ketchum isn't dead yet."

* * *

The two girls were supposed to meet May at the Slateport City port by around four o'clock in the afternoon. They plan to stay at their friend's house for the while they were at the Hoenn region. May had also made a promise to give the girls a tour around the area just after they have had their night of fun.

"Okidoki then. Thanks a bunch again, May! Bye!" Dawn then ended the call. _Time check, it was one forty-five_. She was already aboard the ship headed for Slateport City. Looking around, she spotted the ship's classic-looking bar lounge.

"I need a drink."

The ship had a classy and elegant ambiance, accountable for its quite ridiculous pricing. Dawn was extremely grateful for her Mom to have given her such transportation. The bar lounge was dimly lit with amber and spice-brown schemes, much as like those seen in old luxury hotels or casinos. The bluenette sat on one of the empty seats by the bar. She ordered for a simple Piña Colada. Just as the bartender had taken note of her order and went off to set her drink, Dawn turned about to view the place. The classy bar was picturesque, though there were only about six to eight people. _Hmm… mustn't be Happy Hour_ , she kidded to herself.

"Your Piña Coloda, Miss," the bartender politely handed over her drink. Dawn smiled in response after saying a 'thank you'.

The bartender then slid over to the far end of the bar to attend to a newcomer. "And what may I get you Sir?"

"Just some lemonade."

The man spoke in a low husky tone. Dawn eyed the mysterious yet seemingly familiar man from the corner of her eye. He wore large black trench coat and dark purple hair covered his face. He leaned on the long wooden counter, back arched sharply.

"Do I… know this guy?" she whispered to herself as she sipped on her cool drink. She then gestured for the bartender. "Hey, uhm yeah, that guy over there… Do you know him?" she asked. The bartender courteously shook his head before returning to his work. After finishing about half of her drink, the bartender handed her over a blueberry-watermelon shake. Dawn's eyes widened. "Oh. Excuse me, I didn't order-!" The bartender waved off his hand. "Courtesy of the young man in the black coat," he smiled. Dawn turned around to see that the man was just about to take his leave.

She left the drinks on the table, scampering off towards the man. At a closer proximity, he appeared to be about three feet taller than her. "Hey wait, excuse me!" she called out to him, only to catch a glimpse of his face. His dark gray eyes caught sight of hers. The young woman narrowed her vision. _I know this guy._

"Hey Paul!"

Paul stopped in his tracks yet did not turn to her for a glance. "What do you want?"

Dawn hurried over and got closer to him. "Hey, how have you been? It's been a while hasn't it? Where you headed to this time? Training again?"

Paul raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to answer all those questions?"

The young woman felt her face flush. "Oh yeah, sorry. It's just… It's been a while. A few months, maybe… since I last saw you."

There was a brief pause before the stoic Pokémon Trainer turned away. "You know you shouldn't be drinking alcohol at this time… _Troublesome_." He then paused to look back at her, slightly noticing how Dawn had grown to be such an attractive young woman, yet, paid little attention to it. "Go drink the mocktail instead." With that, he made his leave.

Dawn did not stop him this time. However, a small curve did form on her lips. "Well, thanks Paul. I'll see you again soon, all right?" she called out to him as he slowly left. No response. His presence, nevertheless, brought back tons of memories.

The bluenette retreated to her seat and took a sip of Paul's treat. "Wow, this is delicious," she said. "I should have more of these later." As she stirred her mushy drink, Dawn could not help but think of how she, as a younger and aspiring Coordinator-slash-PokéStylist, developed a crush on the stoic, cynical, and yet persevering and 'handsome' Paul Rebolledo. She then had an idea and called over the bartender for a question.

"Hey Sir, you seem wise. Could I ask you a question?"

The bartender chuckled. "Of course, go ahead Miss."

Dawn clutched on the edges of her dress before leaning in forward to whisper her question. "It's a stupid question, really. But… How long does a 'crush' have to persist before it… it could be something more?"

The bartender chortled before taking a step back as to think about her question. Dawn took more sips of her drink, watching the he old man slowly cleaned glasses with a white cloth.

"I have no solid evidence to prove it Miss… but based from experience, of myself and from my own friends, I believe that if a 'crush' exceeds only a few months, then it could possibly be have developed into deeper feelings. These deeper feelings then would eventually become _love_."

The bluenette's eyes widened. "What? Are you serious?! Whoa, since when are we discussing about love?"

The old bartender heartily laughed. "I may be wrong, of course!" He then remembered the man in the black coat whom had offered her a drink. "Is the man from a while ago the one you are pertaining to?"

Dawn now stood from her seat. "Paul? Him?! Oh hell-! Oh, of course not! It's been months since I last had seen him and until now he still acts like a fucking asshole!" The young woman then realized that she had just cussed and was talking louder than any of the people within the bar. She felt the piercing stares of about six to eight pairs of eyes.

She nervously looked back at the bartender. "Oh," she chuckled nervously. "I guess, I'll just leave you a tip then leave now."

The afternoon sun began its slumber as the clouds in the horizon were painted in hues of pink and gold. Small bright LED lights read 16:17 on Dawn's digital wristwatch. The ship horn blared, signaling it had just arrived in the Hoenn Region. A blonde usherette dressed in her gray and white uniform smiled as she assisted the passengers off the ship.

"Thank you sailing aboard with us at the S.S. Crystal. Enjoy your stay in the Hoenn region!" she bowed as they got off.

Dawn waited to see if she would still be able to get a glimpse of the damned man with purple hair. The young woman sighed. It is likely he had either left earlier or was already lost in the crowd. "Damn it, Paul…" she cursed under her breath. "Hmph, I didn't want to see you anytime soon again, anyways." These words were only meant to defend her ego; deep within, she still really did wish to see him soon and, hopefully, _just hopefully_ , get to hang out with him like before.

Not far from where the ship banked, Paul gave one last unreadable glance on the seemingly frustrated young woman from the from a distance. Peculiarly, he somehow wanted to see her off. Perhaps even say a something such as a 'good-bye', 'let's have a battle the next time we meet', or 'let's get coffee sometime'. Paul realized the last sentence that played in his head. Closing his eyes, he gave a scowl before he taking off and leaving for his own destination.

Just as Dawn took out her phone to contact May, two soft yet cold hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" spoke a rather low and obviously disguised voice from behind. Turning about without even a word, Dawn saw the physical form of her rather tall redhead friend with jade eyes.

"MISTY!" she squealed and pulled her friend in for quite a tight hug. "You're here! YOU'RE HERE! Oh, my Arceus!" Dawn kept screeching as she embraced Misty.

Misty gently broke from the tight hug for air. "Well, you're here too!" she smiled. Wrapping an arm around her friend's, the elated redhead dragged Dawn to go look for their other friend. "Come on now, let's go look for May!"

Just after a few minutes of walking around the parking lot, they had spotted their food-loving friend. The two hid behind her Chevy, attempting to give her a surprise hug. However, Dawn's phone rang loudly as May called.

"Come on Dawn," May said impatiently. "What gives? Why won't you pick up your phone…?" She suddenly heard a bizarre ringing tone somewhere nearby. As she walked around her car, the two did their best to hide from her. "…what the hell–?" May seemed so confused that Misty could not help herself from bursting into laughter. Just as May spotted her two close friends, she ran to them, helped poor Misty properly stand up and gave them both a huge hug.

"I can't believe you guys are here!"

"Well, believe it. We're all here, aren't we?" Misty beamed. "So where should we head next?"

May placed her behind back. "Uhm, yeah, about where we're staying… I booked us a hotel."

Her friend's eyes widened. "But May, what for? We all could have saved a lot if we stayed in your house," Dawn said. Misty nodded in agreement. "And we would love to meet your family too, y'know… Especially Max. I'd love to see how he has grown."

May rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I know, but, staying there might just make me go crazy! Plus, we'll be closer to LaRousse City and get more privacy in a hotel than at home," she said.

Dawn gave Misty a small smile. "Well, May does have a point."

May chortled. "And don't you worry, Misty! I also scheduled dinner with Max, Mom, and Dad at the hotel's restaurant. You'll get to see them by then." Opening the door to her car, May gestured for her friend's to head inside. "So, shall we go then?"

Squeals, swears, and yells could be heard from the convertible Chevy. May didn't turn up the radio since she and her friends enjoyed each other's conversations. And as usual, it was Dawn who came up with the most interesting topics to talk about.

"So… guys," she began. "On my way here to Hoenn, guess who I bumped into at the bar lounge in the cruise ship?"

Misty was at the front seat beside May. Just as their blue-haired friend spoke, she turned about to face her. "Oohhh… who DID you bump into?" Of course, May also seemed highly interested, though kept her eyes on the road.

Dawn felt a blush warm her cheeks. "Paul. Paul-fucking-Rebolledo."

"What's that?! Speak up! I can't hear you over Misty's giggling."

"PAUL! I bumped into that dipshit Paul!" she yelled over the redhead's hollers.

"OOHHH!" both Misty and May exclaimed before breaking down in fits of giggles and laughter.

"Hey you two didn't do anything nasty on the ship now, did you?"

"What the hell, Misty! He's going to be the last person in this entire fucking planet I'd ever sleep with!" Dawn rebutted.

May chuckled. "Well, at least you still admitted that you'd do him."

Dawn groaned, to her friends' amusement.

"Aw, come on Dawn, don't get pissed," Misty said, glancing at her with a smile. "You know, at least you even got to see him."

"Did you get to talk to him?"

"Uh, yeah… but I wouldn't even call it a decent conversation," Dawn muttered, slightly disappointed. "Well, he _is_ Paul. And the Paul I know couldn't handle even a ten-minute conversation without having to look so serious or grumpy, or make savage comments, or groan or scowl…"

"Well at least you don't have to talk a lot when you're getting it down," Misty side-joked. May bit her tongue to keep herself from bursting into a second fit of laughter. Dawn rolled her eyes but could not help herself give off a small chuckle.

"Hey! Look over there! It's the hotel!" Just over the hill, May pointed towards a modernly-designed silver building with such a glamorous design. "Isn't it beautiful? That's the Grand Diamond Hotel."

"It looks amazing, May!"

Dawn smiled widely. "Wow, it is a beauty! But wouldn't it be frighteningly expensive?" she inquired quite worriedly. She wanted to make sure she had enough funds to last for her entire stay.

"Don't worry about a single thing Dawn. This one is on me!" May smirked. "Just one of the perks of being a Top Coordinator, and all."

Misty and Dawn squealed in excitement. Turning up the volume as one of their favorite pop-songs came up on the radio, the girls enjoyed their small reunion on the road.

* * *

…


	3. Hotel Room and Dinner Discussions

**HOTEL ROOM AND DINNER DISCUSSIONS  
** Chapter 2

* * *

"Welcome to the Grand Diamond Hotel."

The doorman greeted as he pulled the large crystal glass door to allow entry for our three lovely ladies. "Thank you," May smiled, being the first to step inside.

It was an incredibly colorful and luxurious hotel. Upon entry in the lobby, there was a giant velvet rug of varying patterns and vivid colors of maroon, purple, and gold on the center, cushioning the guests' feet on their arrival. The walls had dimly lit, modernly-designed mounted indoor water fountains. Additional touches included large velvet-textured curtains, adorable bonsais, and some massive fine china. However, what had really caught the three Pokémon Trainers' eyes was the magnificent diamond crystal chandelier that hung over the entire lobby. The girls' eyes sparkled in awe and wonder.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Dawn clasped her hands together in a prayer-like gesture as her eyes were glued to the attraction that is the chandelier.

"I am so scratching this off my bucket list!" exclaimed Misty. "This has got to be a once in a lifetime event."

May grinned with a blush, feeling ever so happy to have saved such a treat for her friends.

Walking over to the reception, the friendly receptionist at the counter processed their stay. "Thank you, Miss May, Miss Misty, and Miss Dawn for checking in with us," she smiled handing them over their own cards to the door with both hands. "May I just reiterate the summary of your stay – you will be staying with us for seven nights in the deluxe one-bedroom suite; you also have one free lunch in one of our signature restaurants, with each person having one free full-course meal; you all also have access to such amenities including the spa, the gym, and Pokémon playroom."

The three young women could not hide their glee. Dawn wanted to immediately visit the amenities the receptionist had just mentioned, whereas Misty wanted to go see their suite. May wanted to check out the menu of each signature restaurant within the hotel. Each of them was evidently, as well as clearly, ecstatic.

"That is all. Shall you have any concerns or inquiries, please do not hesitate to notion any of our staff," the receptionist bowed.

"Thank you!" chorused the three.

A lobby boy then arrived to assist them with their bags. "Shall I assist you with your luggage, madams?" he inquired with a polite bow. He then took the ladies' quite heavy belongings and placed it on the carrier, before escorting them to their room. Recognizing the room to the door, May slid in her card and had her thumb scanned, which automatically slid the door open to the right. Taking a few steps inside Misty, May, and Dawn, yet again, had their eyes wide open in soundless wonder.

"Holy… shit," Misty muttered involuntarily.

The room was themed of ruby and gold. Again, the entire floor of the bedroom area was carpeted with a blood-red velvet rug. There was a master bathroom with midnight-black marble tiles and porcelain faucets, as well as a luxurious bath tub with a mauve curtain, a fluffy bathroom rug, completed with a wardrobe for changing. Heading back to the bedroom, the girls careful examined the beauty and extravagance of the curtained headboard king-sized bed, the matching themed sofa set, and even a mini bar.

"Why must everything here be so glamorous and luxurious and exquisite?!" Dawn held her breath. Misty grabbed May into a tight embrace.

"Oh, thank you, thank you May! Thank you so much for bringing us here!" she held her even tighter. Dawn joined in the group hug. May was near to tears.

"Hey you guys, quit being so cheesy; you're going to make me cry!"

After resting for a while, the girls decided to prepare their itinerary.

"Okay, tonight we'll be having dinner with Max, Mom, and Dad," May stated whilst Dawn jotted down the notes on her planner.

"Okidoki! Hey, tomorrow morning, let's go shopping for some clothes to wear for Club Alaura," suggested the bluenette. Misty nodded.

"Agree, I don't think I brought anything classy enough for such an event." The redhead began to chuckle to which May and Dawn did as well. As Dawn continued recording down notes, May and Misty thought of what else they have to do.

"Oh!" exclaimed May. "Let's go grocery shopping too. I think eating here or outside each day for seven whole days would destroy our wallets."

The two other girls nodded in agreement once more.

"We can continue this later on," Dawn suggested. "I mean, we have all the time for ourselves! We could go to the spa whenever we want, or train by the park…" She then closed her planner. "No need to worry."

May checked the time on a classy analog clock placed just above the mini bar. "Hey you guys, we've only got about an hour to prepare for dinner!" she said as she stood from her seat on the sofa. "Hurry up your as-! Butts."

Fifteen minutes left before the dinner, May's phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi Mom! Yeah, we're here at the hotel room. Yeah… Yup, we're finishing up. Fifteen to twenty minutes? Oh? Well, sure thing, we'll meet you by the restaurant entrance. Okay Mom. Sheesh. Yeah, yeah… All right, love you too, bye!"

Dawn came out of the bathroom drying her navy-blue hair. "Was that your Mom? Shit! Are they here already?!" she seemed to panic, having not even finished with her make-up. May smiled as she turned to face her friend.

"Don't worry, they're still about fifteen minutes away. Mom just wanted to know if we were ready." Upon hearing this, the bluenette run over to the vanity.

"Just give me ten!"

Misty came out from the wardrobe. She wore a casual, sleeveless, yellow, turtleneck dress. Her hair was down with a simple clip on the side.

"You look lovely, Misty!" beamed May. The redhead simply laughed at this remark yet felt flattered and was thankful.

After about eighteen minutes, the girls all decided to head down from the room. Dawn had on a casual black strapless dress with hints of white and baby-blue. May wore a crimson long sleeve v-neck top to match her long black maxi skirt. As the three girls stepped out from the elevator and walked a few meters towards the entrance of the restaurant, May had immediately spotted her family. She hurried to her mother and father to greet them with Misty and Dawn following from behind.

"May!" Caroline cried out as she gave her daughter a brief yet loving embrace. She then gave each of her daughter's friends warm hugs as well. "Misty! Dawn! My, how very beautiful young ladies you both have become," she praised. "You two look lovely tonight." The two ladies merely blushed at the woman's affectionate words.

"So, this is Dawn and Misty, eh?" Norman said, stepping forward to initiate a handshake. "I have heard so much about you both." He then turned to face Misty. "Misty, you're the gym leader of the Cerulean City gym, right? I'd love to have a battle with you sometime."

Quite charmed with Norman's appealing aura and notion, Misty smiled with a tiny blush. "Oh, of course," she replied, batting her lashes.

"Hey, not 'till I battle her first!" Max butted in.

Norman chortled. "Well, why of course Max. You go battle her first…" He faced the younger gym leader. "…if that's all right with you, that is."

"Of course! Why not, Max?" Misty grinned. "But I won't go easy on you."

Max gave a determined smirk. "That's just how I'd like it to be Misty!"

Caroline went over to her husband. "Dear, why don't we all head inside now? I'd love to see what this gorgeous restaurant has to offer." Norman nodded in agreement.

"Sure, why not?" he said as he and his wife led the way. Turning to the three, he gestured his hand to the front. "Ladies first." Dawn and Misty shared their giggles while May simply raised a brow.

As the family was lenient to Max's choice, they had decided for the signature restaurant that served authentic Arabian cuisine. "Yes, we have a reservation," Caroline smiled.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Caroline and Sir Norman Maple. The panoramic-view deluxe table for six. Excellent! Please follow me," the waitress said as she confirmed the reservation and escorted everyone to their table.

The table was a large round table covered with an ecru linen-silk mix fabric. An orange candle and lone blue umbrella within a small glass candle-holder accessorized the center. The matching glassware, utensils for eating, bowls, plates, and table napkins were artistically arranged.

As each individual took their seats, the waitress handed over a twelve-page menu and waited for their orders. Dawn and Misty felt their sweat drip from their temples as they glanced over the prices. Almost everything seemed to be about five to ten times more expensive than the usual restaurant fees. Norman and Caroline seemed to have sensed the girls' subtle worried expressions.

"Ladies, don't worry about a thing," Norman said with a smile. "Everything is paid for. So, don't think about bringing out a single cent."

Dawn and Misty thanked the couple for their generosity. Even May thanked her parents for inviting her bestfriends to dine with them. Max, being the most ecstatic and excited to try out the food, was the first to order. Just after a few, the three girls and the couple had ordered as well. Whilst waiting, they were all served with Chardonnay and some lime-water for Max. Caroline eyed May as she attempted to drink her wine.

May reacted with a puzzling look. "Mom…? What?" The brunette in red crooked a brow, hand still on drink.

"Oh nothing, honey." She glanced away, to Max instead, flipping a hand. May sighed disbelievingly. "Oh, come on Mom! I'm twenty-two! Seriously, are you scared that I'd be drunk with one sip of white wine?"

Dawn and Misty did their best to hide their giggles. May was not a drinker, after all. There is a high probability that she could get tipsy with only a few more sips.

Norman smirked. "Your mother's just worried that you'd end up like her when I invited her out for her first drink."

Caroline glared at her husband. "Not now, Norman!"

May and Max, at this banter, shared a good laugh. After a few hours of some light-hearted discussions on journeys, battles, and tournaments the topic seemed to have ended up on the three young women's love lives.

"So… Misty, darling," Caroline began with a feeble chuckle. "How is that Ketchum boy doing? What was his first name again? Ash, was it? I've heard that you two have been dating."

Misty's eyes widened and was thankful she did not spit her drink out as she mouthed "the fuck" to her friends. May and Dawn looked at their friend with pursed lips, their eyes began to glisten from the laughter they attempted so hard to suppress.

"Answer the question Misty," May pressured with a chortle.

"Yeah, redhead. Say something."

Misty let out a sigh. She then smiled towards Caroline whilst ignoring her friends silent sniggering. "Oh. We're not dating Ms. Caroline, honest! In fact, I haven't seen him in quite a while."

Caroline was quite surprised with her response. She leaned a bit forward towards the ladies, particularly facing Misty. "That's too bad… I thought you two were even planning to marry soon. Don't you guys keep in touch or something?"

Misty sipped a bit of wine. "No, not really. I'm way too busy at the gym for any of that. Besides, I don't want to ruin this vacation with thoughts of him."

Dawn facepalmed. "Ugh, still acting as if you were a twelve-year-old." Suddenly, whilst wishing she had just kept the comment to herself, Misty thought that this was a great time to convey the subject towards their bluenette friend.

"Hey Dawn, heard you saw Paul on your trip here?"

Caroline and Max overheard with interest and leaned in closer to join in the conversation.

"Who's Paul?" Max asked, biting on a roasted chicken leg.

Dawn gave Misty a quick 'I'll-destroy-you-glare' prior to sweetly responding to Max's question. "Oh, he's no one important. Just someone who I used to travel with."

"Why are you acting so defensive?" May smiled sarcastically. "We just asked one tiny questio–!"

"I was talking to Max, May." Dawn cut her off. She raised her friend an eyebrow. "Speaking of Max… your family's here! Why don't we talk about you and Dre–!" She was stopped mid-phrase when May threw the table napkin towards her face.

"Clean up that dirt off your face, Dawn."

Norman and Caroline looked at one another with surprised and puzzled expressions. The gym leader then looked at his watch to check the time. The thin golden hands on the analog watch read 12:42.

"Oh dear, it's getting pretty late," Norman said as he quite regretfully stood from his seat. "I think it's time for us to head home now, May." Caroline and Max stood from their seats as well.

The ladies raised from their seats and thanked the family for the meal and comical discussions. May walked over to escort her family out from the restaurant. "I had a wonderful night," she told her parents as she gave them both an embrace. "I'll come home soon, don't worry." With that, she waved them all good-bye.

"Oh man! Girl, your dad's so fucking charming!" Misty giddily squealed.

The girls were back in their hotel room. After having washed up and changed into their pajamas, they decided to pick on who sleeps on what spot on the large bed. With Misty in the middle, Dawn by left, and May on the right, the girls sat by the bed and shared a few pre-sleep stories and gossips.

"Please… don't tell me that, Misty."

Misty shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, then." Turning to face Dawn instead, Misty gave a big grin. "May's dad is totally charming!"

Dawn eyes sparkled. "I know right! I thought I was the only one who thought so… well unless you count May's mom-!"

"Guys!" May turned her back to give her friends a nasty scowl. "Just, stop talking about my dad when I can hear you both. Gosh, it's so… disturbing."

The two looked at one another and shared a loud holler.

"Oh my God, May!" Dawn laughed, wiping a tear of her eye. "You're being such a stick-up! Don't worry, we don't really like your dad that way and we won't do anything!"

After calming down, May puffed her cheeks in both anger and quite a bit of discomfiture. Misty gently rubbed her shoulders as to make her infuriated friend simmer down. "We're sorry May. Tell you what, tomorrow, let's go shopping for some stuff to wear for the night club. All right?"

May laid down on her side of the bed and grabbed a huge portion of the covers. "Yeah right! And you both better treat me some ice cream."

Dawn and Misty smiled. Whispering one another, "good night", the three young Trainers sailed off to dream land.

* * *

…


	4. Past-Recalls and Preparations

**PAST-RECALLS AND PREPARATIONS  
** Chapter Three

* * *

It was only eight o' clock in the morning when the three young Trainers have already started preparing for the day. They had a lot on their to-do list, with Club Alaura being one of the main priorities. Oh, and grocery shopping. Arceus forbid that they ever become irresponsible adults and forget to shop for food and supplies.

"Okay, and we'll need some fresh lettuce and olives for the salad. Oh, and we shouldn't forget the chicken, the cream cheese, and lemons…" May hovered swiftly from one aisle to the other, Blaziken helping her grab most of the items. At this rate, they could finish the groceries in less than an hour.

"Damn, remind me to bring May when I go grocery shopping," Dawn told Misty who watched sleepily watched their friend go about the shopping list. "Yeah, especially for Christmas." The two friends merely followed the brunette young woman wherever she went, like children to their mother. As if knowing what they _exactly_ needed, she breezily examined what products or items each aisle had to offer, not even going back to check twice. Even the payment at the counter seemed all too quick. It did not even take about forty-five minutes to get the entire job done.

"I'm used to chores, all right?" May said as she licked on the vanilla ice cream her friends had promised her. "And so what? It's an asset."

The girls decided to walk back to their hotel room with the bagged groceries at hand. It seemed like a fine morning with the weather being so inviting, and the fresh calm breeze cooling their faces. LaRousse City never had appeared so beautiful in a morning such as this.

"We didn't say it was wrong," Misty responded. "In fact, we think it's really awesome!"

"Yeah, it IS an asset of yours," giggled Dawn. "A great big one."

"I know exactly what you're thinking, Dawn. Stop thinking it!"

"How can I? I've got a most sexy mind. My imagination's the limit."

Misty raised a brow. "Were you seriously just thinking of May's a–!" The red-haired young woman was cut off as she saw a most familiar raven-haired man cross the street with a Pikachu by his shoulder. "No, i-it can't be… It can't be him…"

Dawn and May leaned in closer to their stammering friend.

"Hey, uh, Misty? Wasn't that just Ash Ketchum who crossed the street?" Dawn muttered.

"Dawn! Stop confirming it! I know it's that fucking idiot! I just didn't want to believe myself!"

May chuckled. "Well, why don't you go say 'hello'? You can't be so grumpy in such a beautiful day!"

"The mere sight of him ruined my day!" Misty hissed. "This is our vacation! This is MY vacation! I wouldn't have some gawky stupid ass idiot come by following me and ruining every moment of it."

The two friends were wide-eyed in surprise.

"Whoa… What the-! Misty, calm down!" May said as she did her best to compose her friend. "You just went from zero to a hundred there! What happened?"

"Yeah? What has Ketchum done this time that you hate him so much?"

"Where has all this anger come from?"

Misty breathed out slowly. "I-I… really don't know. I don't know why that, every time I see his stupid cap and that stupid hair, I just, I go crazy."

"Hasn't it been, like, years Misty?" Dawn said, placing her hands by her hips. "You were children for fuck's sake." The bluenette then looked about, hoping no one was around to see a grown woman throw a tantrum. Sighing, she gave her a friend an encouraging rub on the back. "Misty, why don't we all just say 'hi', then? All right? Then maybe May and I could fix up the groceries back at the hotel."

"And we'll do the cooking too," smiled May. "Just spend some of your sweet time with Ash. You know, get to know how both of you are faring with life."

Misty narrowed her brows. "You're both leaving me alone with him?!"

"MISTY!"

"Fine… sheesh, fine. Okay." Misty had managed to finally compose herself. _Goodness, how can one guy drive me from calm seas to raging storm by just passing by the pedestrian lane?_ She then remembered that they still had some things to do for tomorrow night's clubbing. "Wait! What about our clothes shopping?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. We can meet later in the afternoon at one of the malls," reassured Dawn. "Maybe around two-thirty? Hope that's enough time for you and Ash." May gave a light giggle at this.

"Dawn, I don't know how your fucking mind works." Misty sent her friend a glare as shook her head. Crossing her arms over her chest, she sighed. "But hey, yeah. It's most probably for the best to just go and say 'hi'."

"Cut the crap and just go, Misty." May was being a bit impatient. She grabbed the groceries from the redhead and gave her a friend a knowing smirk before leaving off towards the hotel with Dawn. "I honestly think she just misses him that bad, that's why she's gone all beast-mode," she whispered.

"Hey! And where the fuck are you two going?! You're supposed to be coming with me!" Misty yelled, realizing her friends were leaving her already.

"We changed our minds!" Dawn yelled from the distance.

Seeing as if she had no choice, Misty groaned. Releasing a held sigh to clear her thoughts, she headed to the small branded Café where she had just seen Ash Ketchum enter.

"Hmm… give me a single shot Cappuccino," the raven haired Pokémon Trainer ordered. "Oh, and one slice of custard cake, please."

The barista jotted down his order on a small notebook and requested him to wait by the side. She then asked for the next in line to give their order next.

"I'll have what he just ordered, minus the cake."

Overhearing such a most familiar voice order the same caffeinated beverage, Ash glanced over to give a quick look. Eyes widened and mouth agape, he was in total shock to see that the young woman was none other than the Cerulean City Gym Leader and one of his closest and best friends, Misty Waterflower.

"MISTY!" boomed his ever-so-loud voice. "I can't believe it! You're here! In Hoenn!"

"Y-Yeah, hi Ash," she smiled sheepishly. "It's been a long time. You quite certainly have changed."

And indeed, the change was evident. Though he still wore a cap to hide his messy black hair, Ash had on a more semi casual look, making him appear a lot more mature. He had on a deep blue polo folded up to his elbow that covered his plain black shirt, and some baggy denim jeans that were matched with a pair of white sneakers.

"Yeah, but you haven't changed much yourself Misty."

The red-haired young woman raised a brow. _Haven't changed much?_ Giving herself a quick look, what she did had on for the day was a yellow cropped shirt, some jean shorts and red sneakers – Her signature look ever since she was ten. Feeling her vein throb at Ash's quite insensitive comment, she let out sigh.

"Anyways, where's Pikachu?" she attempted to say so nicely.

"Oh, he's reserving our seats. Come on Misty! Join us."

She smiled. "I'd love that."

After claiming their drinks and the slice of cake, Ash and Misty headed over to their seats by the front, next to the counter. Upon seeing Misty come closer, Pikachu jumped towards her with heartfelt glee. It has been so long – too long, in fact – and Ash's little yellow buddy could not have been happier seeing her face.

"Pika! Pika-pi!" cooed Pikachu as he nuzzled his soft cheeks against Misty's face. Sparks flying from it.

"Oh! Pikachu, how I missed you so!"

"It's been what? Four? Five years?" Ash spoke as he took his seat from across his two dearest friends. Taking a sip of coffee, he rested his elbows against the wooden table.

Misty sat down as well. "It's been ages, Ash. I haven't heard from you since you last visited Unova. How have you been?"

"Well, I'm keeping myself busy working on my application towards becoming one of Kanto's Elite Four."

Misty beamed at this, jade eyes sparkling as if they were the actual precious stones. "Really?! That's amazing Ash! I guess you'll be replacing Drake since he's retired and all. But still, I'm so happy for you! I'm supporting you all the way!" Her warm remarks made Ash feel as if she had never even left – as if they have never parted ways to pursue separate destinies. Having Misty around made him feel so, relaxed yet revitalized. It was as if he could be his quirky, childish and moronic self again.

"Yeah, but that's for the League to decide. Anyways, how have you been?" he asked, gently blowing to cool off his hot drink. "How's life at the Cerulean City Gym?"

"It's… exhausting," she admitted, placing a stray hair behind her ear.

Looking out the window, Misty saw a group of youngsters play about with their Pokémon at the nearby park. "Come on Mudkip, make a fountain! Make a fountain!" She overheard a little girl happily say as she danced around the small geyser the blue Mud Fish Pokémon made.

"But, engaging with enthusiastic young Trainers each day, battling them, giving them advice… yeah, I guess it's worth it."

"Aww you're turning soft, aren't you Misty?" teased Ash.

Misty raised a brow, giving the Trainer a dim glare. "…and what exactly did you mean by that?"

"Hey, now! No need to get mad. I mean, you used to be that strong-willed and bad-tempered girl who wouldn't think twice of hitting me wherever it hurts the most."

"I still am, Ash. I still fucking am."

Pikachu looked up from his Trainer to the young woman beside him.

"And just because I do have a soft side, doesn't mean I'm still not that fierce and feisty Gyarados. And plus, that's only the case when it comes to… hmm, I don't know, YOU."

Ash slightly raised his hands defensively. "H-Hey! Come on now Misty! You don't really mean that do you? Or am I just really that special to you?"

Misty felt her face warm up. "S-Sp-Special?!"

"Yeah, I mean if I'm the only one you act like this towards to, you know then doesn't that mean–!"

"W-What the…" Misty raised from her seat. "Ash Ketchum! You're special to me?! You left me behind without so much as a word of assurance, you worry me to my death every time I hear your name, hell you do stupid shit that Arceus knows no one but I would actually deal with… Y-You just drive me crazy!"

Ash and Pikachu were lost of words. Even some of the customers and the staff had their attention on the two Trainers.

"Wow, Misty…" whispered Ash. "I'm real surprised. I didn't expect you to miss me this much."

Taken aback with how she had just blurted out and with Ash's reaction, Misty's blush had reddened even more. Her eyes widened as she held her hands up to her mouth. "I-I… I didn't mean to…" Overwhelmed with feelings of embarrassment, confusion and regret for bursting out, Misty quickly got up and took her leave. "I'm so sorry," were all the words she could leave behind.

"Misty! Wait!" Ash swiftly got up from his seat to run after her. However, just as he exited the café doors, she was gone.

"Pika…" Pikachu softly said. He too was confused with what had just happened.

* * *

"What the flipping fuck is wrong with you Misty?" The red-haired scolded herself. "The guy you have been missing all these years shows up and what do you do? You go all hell-mode on him!" Misty felt herself grow teary-eyed. "Oh… Oh, w-what is wrong with me?!"

Misty returned to hotel just in time for lunch. Dawn and May seemed initially enthusiastic to hear all about their friend's 'hangout' with Ash, until they saw her gloomy face. Misty had not spoken a word, instead, she hurried towards the bathroom and cried.

"Misty! Please, tell us what's wrong…" pleaded May. "How could we help you out when you're locking yourself in there crying your eyes out?" It's been thirty minutes and knocking on the door has proven to be futile. Instead, May and Dawn spoke to their friend through the tiny keyhole.

"I've made a fool of myself! I-I yelled at him… I don't e-even know why… I embarrassed him in front of all those people. I just, I missed him a lot. I still do…" Another bawl. May worriedly glanced towards their bluenette friend.

"We know. It's hard controlling your feelings Misty," Dawn spoke gently. "But please, come out so we could properly sort this out."

"Yes, please Misty. Open up."

Finally, a click from the door knob was heard, and the weeping young woman stepped out.

Dawn and May gave their friend a warm embrace.

"Hey, come on now…" May comforted. "You were just surprised and overwhelmed, that's all. This was unexpected and maybe you just weren't ready."

"Yeah," added Dawn. "And we're sorry for letting you go off alone. We were wrong to do that."

Misty managed to chuckle through her sobs. "Y-Yeah, you guys are so fucking wrong to leave me with him like that."

"Yeah, we're assholes."

"We're remorseful assholes."

May then let out a huge sigh. "All right then. How's about we all have lunch, then go find our outfits for tomorrow night? Sound good?"

Misty nodded. Finally, some time to free herself from overwhelming stress of repressed emotions.

* * *

Stepping out from a hot red convertible, Misty, May, and Dawn walked towards the entrance as if they were in slow motion. All three wore dark shades and looked–as described by a passerby– "fly as hell".

"Welcome to Mauville Mall," greeted the valet parking boy.

As they exited the car, several pairs of eyes hovered towards them.

May gave a light giggle.

Dawn flipped her long navy-blue locks.

Misty winked at the valet boy as she handed him the keys, his mouth left agape.

"Have you seen those people's faces?" Dawn chuckled. "It's as if we were stars or something!"

Misty rolled her eyes and gave her an uninterested look. "Well, you two ARE top coordinators," she pointed. "May Maple here should be real famous for it."

"What?" May obliviously looked back to face her friends upon hearing her name. Her attention was focused on the many dessert stalls. Misty could not help herself but grumble.

"All right!" Dawn spoke up clapping her hands. " _Aherm_. Let's be clear here. We came here to shop for tomorrow night's quote-and-quote, event. We're on a strict budget too, so don't think that we could just go out there and pick out any outfit you like without a glimpse at the price tag." She then gave her friends a wink. "But hey, we're smart shoppers now, aren't we?"

It was past six o' clock in the evening. The girls have been searching over several garments for over four hours. They have gone from stall to stall, and although they would want to admit that they needed to stop by somewhere and rest their tired feet, the hype of finding the perfect outfit was just too much to bear. More importantly, none of them had even gotten to purchase at least one outfit.

"This is hopeless!" Dawn whined. "Either the dress would be too skimpy, too colorful, too slutty, or too fucking expensive!"

"Yeah," agreed Misty. "And the shoes are either too small, too big, too high, or look too much like what I would wear if I were a street hooker."

May heard her stomach grumble. "…I'm just too hungry and tired."

Out of the blue, Dawn unexpectedly perked up. "Oh! OH! How's this?" she gleefully called over to her friends as she held out a mauve one-shoulder top lined with small diamonds. "This would look amazing with a white bandage skirt!"

"Well, you're the stylist here Dawn," May said as she looked through the racks. "But honestly, that top is just… brilliant!"

"Agreed. And it'll suit you well," added Misty.

Dawn squealed in joy. "Oh, thank Arceus! Let me just try this one on. But I'm pretty sure I'll be taking it!" With that, the blunette rushed off to the fitting room.

"Well, Dawn's got her outfit. What about us?" May worriedly asked Misty. "The mall's closing in less than two hours."

"Don't worry May! I'm pretty sure we'll all find something."

The girls continued looking through the racks of the branded store. And just as they felt they needed to move on to yet another clothing shop, Misty pulled out a lovely maroon off-shoulder bodycon dress. "Hey May," she smiled. "I think you'd like this one."

Seeing the dress her friend showed off to her made May's eyes glimmer in elatedness. "Oh Misty! It's beautiful! Oh, should I try it?"

"Go ahead! Hurry!"

May thanked her friend, grabbed the garment, and rushed off to a fitting room. Just as she had entered the small stall, Dawn exited with a huge grin on her face.

" _This_ is it! It's all too perfect! And the price? It's on sale! Forty-percent-off!"

"Hey, lucky you!" Misty nudged her blue-haired friend by the shoulder. "Told you guys we'd find something."

"Yes, indeed Misty. Anyways, where's May?"

"Fitting her dress."

"She's found one too?! That's so awesome! Okay, we only need to find one for… you." Dawn grinned batting her eyelashes in a teasing manner. "Aren't you excited?"

Misty held on to her arm. "I am… Just getting quite worried myself."

"Oh, none of that crap! We're here to find your perfect outfit and WE ARE GOING TO FIND IT!"

"Wow, chill your tits Dawn."

Dawn raised a brow at her friend's awkward remark. "Eh, what?"

"Oh! I mean–! Shit. I was thinking of both, 'chill out' and 'calm your tits'. It just came out wrong, I guess."

"Uh, yeah… Because there is no way in the world that I'm going have Lopunny use Ice Beam on my chest."

The two girls then gave giggles.

After a while, May then came out from the fitting room. "It's a perfect fit! I'm getting this one! Have you found yours yet, Misty?"

The redhead shook her head. "But if we keep looking, we might just find it."

"Then there's no moment to waste! Let's make haste!" bellowed Dawn as she took out her credit card and paid for her dress. After May had made her purchase as well, the two rushed off across the mall to help Misty find the perfect outfit for tomorrow night.

It was fifteen minutes to eight in the evening. The girls quite anxiously scurried through several shops throughout the mall. Each of them checked different floors to cover more ground, however, as the mall was already closing it seemed as if all hope was lost.

"I'm sorry Miss, but the mall is closing. We regretfully have to ask you to leave soon," a guard told Dawn as she pleaded to head inside one of the stores.

"But we still have five minutes! Come on!"

"I'm really sorry Miss. Please, come back tomorrow."

Dawn narrowed her eyebrows as her eyes flared in infuriation. "All right listen here you little fu-!" May hurriedly cupped her friend's mouth as Misty pulled her back. "We'll come back tomorrow, Sir. Thank you," Misty smiled awkwardly as she struggled her hold on Dawn.

The ladies left the mall in silence. _Goodness what a day. And I thought I was bad at handling my emotions_ , May thought to herself.

"Misty, I'm… I'm sorry," Dawn softly spoke, breaking the silence. "I just really wanted to make sure you got your perfect outfit."

Misty smiled. "It's fine Dawn. Thank you. I could just wake up earlier tomorrow and check myself."

"We'll go with you Misty," May said.

The redhead shook her head. "You both need the time to prepare. And no worries, I'll be fine."

Dawn stopped in her tracks. "Misty, listen here. We promised to get you that awesome perfect outfit, and we ARE getting it. All right? We're going with you whether you like it or not." May forcefully nodded in agreement.

Misty rolled her eyes but could not help herself but smile widely. "Oh, fine. Thanks, you guys. Really." She then gave each of them a quick hug. "Seriously though, Dawn. I would never really know what's going on in that mind of yours."

Unbeknownst to the three Pokémon Trainers, a mysterious figure from the distance watched them as they headed back to the hotel.

* * *

…


	5. Cold as Fire, Hot as Ice

**COLD AS FIRE, HOT AS ICE**  
Chapter Four

* * *

The sun was high and the cool breeze swayed. It was exactly ten in the morning when the doorbell rang, followed by a brief knock on the door. May, having been the first to rise, opened to see whom it was. She was told of a delivery for 'Miss Waterflower'. Thanking the delivery man, she closed the door and with a hint of curiosity peeked inside the medium brown box. Inside was a lovely gold designer outfit – a sleeveless crop top that brilliantly glimmered against the light, coupled with a matching full-length maxi skirt.

May's eyes widened in surprise. The gift was lovely, but who could have sent it? Waking her friends up and somewhat burning their breakfast in the process, May excitedly told about the gift from the mystery sender.

"Shit, you have a stalker!" was the first thing Dawn thought of. "Let's double-check this thing and make sure it's not stolen or something."

May gave her a scowl. "What the hell is wrong with you? Let's just be grateful someone was nice enough to send Misty such a lovely outfit."

Taking out the entire garment from the box, Misty wondered who the sender could have been. Thoughts of Ash immediately surfaced her mind, considering him as the very obvious choice as well. _But no, it can't be him. I yelled at and embarrassed him. He couldn't have sent this gift_ , she told herself. _How could he have even known our address?_

"Dear Arceus, it's obviously Ash," Dawn nonchalantly said. "I mean besides him, who the flying fuck would actually send you such a beautiful outfit in your right size? Some weirdo who got your measurements in your sleep?"

"Dawn, that is disturbing to think of," May pointed out.

"Yeah, I know right. Sorry. But see here," the blunette stood from her seat. "If there's anyone who legitimately would be considered a sender, it's Ash. Plus, it's too fucking obvious. He _is_ right here in Hoenn! It's just plain common sense!"

"All right, Dawn!" bellowed May. "All right, let's all just say it's Ash. Okay? Seems reasonable enough. What if he felt bad about Misty leaving so suddenly and sent her this gift?"

"Maybe." Misty nodded. "But that just doesn't seem like him at all! He's an insensitive Slowpoke, especially when it comes to me."

"You know ladies? This isn't going to get us anywhere," Dawn yelled out as she threw her hands up to emphasize her point. "So, please. Let's move along with today because tonight… anything can happen.

It took an eternity for the ladies to prepare, even Diagla would need to accelerate time. It was nine-thirty in the evening and they each vowed to leave the hotel room by exactly ten o' clock.

"Shiiit! Where the flipping fuck is my Goody brush?!" Dawn yelled out throwing around her clothes in search of a large brown hairbrush. "I can't leave without my fucking Goody brush!"

"Dawn, stop throwing your shit around the room!" Misty scolded, as she struggled to properly put on her heels. "Does anyone know how to work this thing?! It's even harder than sneakers!"

"I'll help you out AFTER I find my stupid brush."

May was at still at the wardrobe, trying her best to zip the back of her dress. "Who invented this? Why can't the zippers be at the sides?" she complained. "Holy Palkia, I still have to do my hair and face!"

"OH, MY ARCEUS! Found it!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs. "Yes, now I just have to wave my locks and I'll be right with you Misty-!"

The red-haired young woman sighed in frustration. She had her hair and make-up done, all she needed were those darned strappy heels. Glancing at the mirror to quickly gussy up, Misty wondered if she indeed still looked 'the same'. Dawn did her make-up, and admittedly she looked… quite different. _A good different_.

May finally came out the bathroom with her full outfit on and hairdo finished. All that was left for her was to do her make-up. The brunette ran over to the vanity, yet not without tripping over Misty's heels.

"Oh shoot!" May cussed as she fell (almost) face-flat on the floor.

"May! Are you all right?!" Misty inquired as she hurriedly helped her friend up.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. I just need to do my, uh, face."

Dawn then rushed over to help Misty with her heels. Seeing how the present circumstances are now, the bluenette merely rolled her eyes and smirked helplessly. _This has been one hell of a preparation._

* * *

Unexpectedly, two minutes past ten, all three girls looked fit, fine, and fabulous. More importantly, they were all ready for the night.

Misty had on the gift that was sent for her this morning – a shimmery gold sleeveless crop top with the matching full-length maxi skirt that had a thigh-high slit that showed of her legs that went on for miles. She complemented the outfit with black strappy five-inch heels. As for her make-up, she went with a natural look that highlighted her jade eyes, and bold red lipstick. Her hair was neatly combed to the side with a barrette to hold it in place. Misty sported a casual look perfecting her fierce and feisty persona.

May wore the maroon off-shoulder dressed she had bought the other day. It was a fitted bodycon that accentuated her curvy hourglass figure, and black ankle-high heeled boots that bestowed her a good height. For her look, she had on some brown smokey eyes with rosy matte lips, and her chocolate brown hair was tied to an updo. Though May's look kept some of her innocent appeal, it also made her look downright elegant and sophisticated.

Dawn had on the mauve one-shouldered top which she had also bought yesterday. It was loose, sleeveless and had several tiny diamonds attached to the opposite side. She complemented her top with a short white ruffled bandage skirt and nude heels. Her wavy blue hair was let loose. As for make-up, Dawn had on nude matte lipstick on and frosted silver-black gradient smokey eyeshadow. Topped-off to her sassy and confident personality were those hints of chic and sexy.

* * *

"I honestly thought we'd all leave after midnight," Misty kidded as she entered the car they rented for the night.

"Well, I thought we took longer than expected," May said with a grin. "But anyways, we all look so downright hot tonight!"

"Hell yeah! We'll be the fly-est bitches in that club for sure!"

The neon lights at the car's digital clock read '10:27 PM'.

May turned to face Dawn. "We aren't going to be late, are we?"

Dawn shook her head. "We're actually pretty early if I do say so myself. Most night clubs open at around eleven to midnight."

"Oh, then we have about an hour and a half," said Misty. "Approximately, how long is the ride to Club Alaura?"

"We should arrive at exactly midnight. You know, considering traffic and all."

"Oh, all right! Then that should be just fine. No need to worry! How long are we planning to stay?"

"I don't know. Time really will fly when you're having fun at a night club. But to play it safe, let's leave around three?"

May gulped. "Isn't that too–!"

"Too early!" Misty cut her off. "Let's just go home when everyone's tired or wasted!"

"Hey! I didn't pull off this look just to like some bitch washed off shore." Dawn flipped her silky wavy locks. "Besides, we have a reputation to hold, remember? Top coordinator… Gym Leader… Coordinator-slash-PokéStylist?"

"Fine!" Misty folded her arms over her chest. Just then, she noticed how uneasy May seemed to be. "Hey May, are you okay there?"

"Yeah, you seem awfully quiet there."

"Oh, me? I'm, I'm fine…" she sheepishly smiled. "It's just that I–!"

"Scared of your parents?"

"Don't drink?"

"Might get wasted on your first shot?"

"Think someone will shove their di—!"

"Will you both just shut your faces and let me speak?!" May yelled in between the two talkative young women. Dawn and Misty's eyes widened in surprise, yet both remained silent in slight embarrassment. May exhaled as to calm herself down. Giving both her friends an awkward grin, her lips parted to tell of her 'woeful' confession.

"I've never gone to a night club before, all right? So yeah. First-timer here."

Dawn chuckled. "You're a clubbing virgin, so what? All right… let Misty and I just, y'know, tell you what to expect when we get there – I mean, when we actually enter the hall, get some drinks, see dance floor, and the strobe lights, and everything." The bluenette adjusted herself on her seat. "Okay first, the music is going to be really loud. And I mean, REALLY loud. You'll eventually get used to it though. Especially when it's really catchy and when you're in the mood to dance."

"But I'm a terrible dancer."

"Don't give us that bullshit May. You're a Top Coordinator! We've seen you on your performances."

"But that's different! This is club dancing we're talking about!"

"So? Just as long as you're enjoying yourself then there's no need to worry," smiled Misty. "Oh, next thing. There might be a lot of guys who might look your way and try to flirt with you."

Dawn beamed. "Oh right! Just be friendly and smile back, but just make sure they're not taking advantage of you. I mean, y'know when you dance and they go grinding their package by your ass… Nu-uh. Move away and go call us!"

"Or bring out Blaziken to give them a kick in the jewels," Misty suggested.

The three girls then heartily chuckled.

"Oh, and don't accept drinks from strangers. Please, just don't. No matter how cute or hot he is."

May nodded. "Don't worry, that sounds like common sense."

"Oh May," Misty said as she gently took her friend by the shoulders. "But we lose our common sense from time to time. Especially on nights like this." Dawn agreed to this. Misty continued as she fixed her auburn hair. "But it's not like you have to avoid everyone. Go strike a conversation with anyone if you'd like to. We're here to socialize too."

"Hmm… what else? Oh! And, stay close to us. There's going to be a huge crowd, especially by the dance floor. I know that Club Alaura has this enclosed V.I.P. seats, but unfortunately, we can't get in those."

"But why?" was May's innocent question. "Couldn't we pay for it?"

"It's for members only," Dawn continued. "And if Arceus' happy with us now, we might know someone who could sneak us in one of those awesome seats!"

"Hopefully."

"But that's all right! Even if we don't get into those seats, we'll still have the night of our lives!" The elated bluenette young woman raised her hands up. "This is _our_ night! Nothing and no one's going to screw this up for us!"

* * *

"You're screwing this night for us!" Ash yelled out to the stoic and stubborn Trainer from Sinnoh. "Come on Paul! For once, just… be here, celebrate and have fun, all right?"

"I was going to," his grim tone replied. "Until you had to invite Barry along!"

"Because he's a fun guy!"

"You mean a fucking prick in the ass!"

"Come on, break it up you two," Brock sternly spoke. "We came here to enjoy this night as friends, all right? Put that heated argument behind you guys and Arceus please, just play nice."

Five familiar Trainers were in the glassed mezzanine of the largest V.I.P. lounge at Club Alaura. Fortunately, one of their friends was the son of the club's owner and founder. As Ash was finally officially crowned with the title of Kanto Elite Four, he managed to pull some strings and request his friend, Drew Hayden, a night at his father's luxury club. Though quite stuck-up, Drew was generous enough to gladly oblige.

At the celebration, Ash invited his friends Brock, Gary, Paul and his brother Reggie (though he could not make it due to his fatherly principles), and Barry. He would have invited Max Maple, if only he was not too young for a night club.

Paul and Ash let out exhaled sighs to calm their nerves. Though Paul, after all those years, had behaved more civil and respectful towards Ash, he still felt as if his dense personality was a complete aggravation.

"You know what? Fine!" Paul finally said. "As long as he doesn't bother me with his stupidity."

Gary smirked. "You know what you guys need? A drink." Bringing out a bottle of Jägermeister and some Red Bull, he then poured each man a shot.

"Not so much for me thanks," Brock said. "Designated driver here."

Just as each of the guys were about to lean back and relax in the magnificent dimly lit lounge, none other than Barry Paladino came rushing in.

"Hellooo gentlemen! Oh, don't I have some spicy news for you all!"

"Hey, it's Barry! Good to see you!" Ash said as he gave him a welcoming pat on the back. "How've you been?"

"I'm just great! Thanks a lot for inviting me Ash! Oh, it's Paul! Didn't expect to see you here! How you doing, oh great Sinnoh Champion?"

Paul felt a vein throb in his temple. "I'm not Sinnoh Champion yet, Barry."

"But you will be, riiight?" He nudged the scowling man, completely unaware of the annoyance. The hyped-up blonde then turned to face the others. "As you all know, this gentleman here is one of the best Pokémon Trainers ever! He might just be Sinnoh's finest! And he is, for sure, gonna be our region's next champion!"

Sighing out his frustration, Paul merely poured some more Jäger shots for himself.

" _Aherm_ ," Drew Hayden cleared his throat. Twirling the clear liquid on his martini glass and sat up straighter. "You were saying, Barry? You have news?"

Barry then lit up. His hyperactive-self bouncing off the walls more than ever. "OH YEAH! Guess who I just saw by the entrance of the cluuub!"

This seemed to have piqued the interest of the guys within the room.

And with a huge grin, the excited young man revealed whom he had just seen.

* * *

 _Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_

 _Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_

 _Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_

 _Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_

"And the life of this party has just arrived!" Dawn confidently said as they have entered the club, hands raised to side and cat-walking the hall as if it was a runway. "Now, first things first. Let's go get our drinks." She then led the way over to their reserved cocktail table. "What'cha girls think of getting?"

Misty smirked. "Let's start easy. How 'bout some Margaritas?"

"Sure!" agreed May.

"All right then. I'll go get us the drinks. Watch over our little virgin nymph, will you Misty?"

"Hey!"

Misty chortled. "Come on, May. You aren't nervous? Are you?"

"Not really. As long as I'm with you guys and I won't see anyone… I'm good."

"See anyone?"

"Uh, you know. Someone who lives here in LaRousse?"

"Hm, I don't think I—! Wait. O-Oh! You mean, the Top Coordinator, Andrew Hayden."

"Arceus Misty, why don't use Hyper Voice while you're at it?"

"Sorry May. I just…" Misty placed her hands on her hips. "…hey, what's up with that? I thought you like the guy. Wouldn't it make more sense to feel better when you see him?"

"MISTY! Please, I-I… Let's change the subject, p-please?"

The redhead frowned and narrowed her brows. "May, come on. Is there something you're not telling us? Are you afraid we might judge you or something?"

"No, it's not that! It's just… He's my rival! He teases me, mocks me, calls me whatever's degrading on the face of the planet!" Misty raised a brow, clearly not buying any of the bullshit May's throwing. The brunette young woman let out a groan. "How would anyone, in their right minds, ever dream of 'liking' their adversary?"

"And we have here three lovely Margaritas!" Dawn announced as she arrived, placing down the small silver tray and handing over the drinks. "One for you, one for her, and one for me."

"Dawn, I think May's hiding something," Misty said with a smug. "I just mention Drew's name and she goes defense mode."

"Drew? Drew Hayden? Your rival at almost EVERY Contest Spectacular there is?" Dawn asked as she sipped on the straw of her drink. "What about him? I thought you like him."

May furiously blushed. "Does everyone here actually think I like him?!"

Her two friends gave each other a knowing look and nodded in sync. "May, dear, you didn't have to tell people you like him," smiled Dawn. Misty gave a nod once more. "Yeah May. Actions speak louder than words – a lot louder. And clearly, he's got feelings for you too."

"Yeah! Those roses? Does he ever give them out to any other girl? Hell no."

"What the—! You both sound just like Solidad." May then grew quiet. In a hush-like whisper, she asked, "Am I really that obvious?"

Misty and Dawn burst out in a fit of laughter. "Girl! You have no idea how much you two look so much like a couple on stage! I swear to—! Oh, my Arceus. Everyone's been wondering why you two haven't, like, officially dated yet."

Misty wiped a tear from her eye. Once she calmed herself, she eyed the pouting brunette. "May, it's been how long since you last saw Drew? It seems like we don't see you two together as often as before."

May felt her face grow warm once again. "I left for home after winning several Grand Festivals. Drew decided to help with his father's business. I haven't seen him in months, but, we keep in touch."

"Shit girl! You're in so deep! I mean, just look at that smile on your face."

"Oh, look how much you're blushing! You're literally as red as your dress!"

May took a sip of her drink. _Do I really… I mean, am I really in so deep?_ She then looked at her friend's grinning faces. "All right, how would I really know if I'm, you know…"

"In love so deep?" Dawn beamed, hands clasped together.

"Yeah, uh, that."

"Ugh, what the hell, Dawn? Stop terming crap," said Misty. "Romance is nothing to play around with. A woman in love is like a feather in the wind… She may have lost all control. Control of her mind and emotions. All she thinks about is him. And it sends her heart a flutter. It skips a beat every time she would see him or hear his name…"

"… And she's obviously nuts about him," added Dawn with a smirk. Stirring her drink, the bluenette continued. "She can't stand the distance, she needs him. But what would she think of herself then? A fool. A lost lamb. A candle awaiting to be lit once again…"

"You both are just obviously describing your current love lives, aren't you?" May interrupted. "And I thought I was useful when it came to love-advice. But maybe, it's the Margarita?"

"What the hell is this? Love potion no. 9?" Dawn chortled. "I was just adding up to Misty's overly-romantic monologue. I guess we all have similar and different takes on love, yeah? But our perspectives all just end up changing because of some… guy."

For a brief moment, none of the girls spoke.

"Maybe, we're just not too hyped enough." Misty managed to gulp half of her drink. Dawn grinned as she did the same. After she had finished, the bluenette grabbed her friends by the arms and led them to the dancefloor. "I love this song! Let's go! No need to worry, our table's reserved!"

* * *

"You aren't serious now, are you Barry?" Drew asked quite quizzically. _May Maple would never come to a place like this. Hell, I'd bet a million she hasn't even been in one._

"I'm serious, Drew! And plus, they look really great tonight!"

"All three of them came?" asked Ash, eyes beaming in excitement. He would be delighted to see his other friends as well.

"YES! How many times to I have to tell yah!"

"Why didn't you go say 'hi' to them, then?"

"Because I'm pretty sure they don't expect _you_ guys to be here! Where's the fun in no surprises?!"

"I'm still doubtful May could be down there," Drew said, gulping down his drink. "This just isn't her kind of crowd."

Just then, Brock spoke up. "I'm pretty sure Barry's telling the truth." The Pokémon doctor/breeder leaned against the thick glass wall, gesturing with his head towards the dancefloor. All five stood from their seats and walked over to have a good look. From there, they saw them – three beautiful ladies having fun and dancing to their hearts' content.

"They're all there!" beamed Ash. "Dawn… May… and Misty!"

"What? How'd they'd get May to come by a place like this?" Though surprised from such an unexpected guest, Drew's tone grew slightly sterner.

"Overprotective are we, eh Drew?" teased Gary. "Give her a break. She's just here to have fun and what not."

"It would rid her of her innocence."

Paul gave a smug look. "…or better yet, her virginity."

The guys let out hollers and _whoas_. Gary could not help a snigger.

Drew narrowed his eyes to a glare. "What?"

"I was referring to her being a first-timer in a night club." Paul then raised a brow. "…or were you thinking something else?"

"Zip it, Paul."

Gary then shrugged his shoulders and headed towards. "Okaaay. Well, I'm on my way to get more drinks. You ladies want anything?"

"Long Island. On the Rocks."

"Black Russian, please."

"A Martini. Thanks."

"Oh! Oh! I'll have a Cosmopolitan!"

"… just water."

Everyone's heads then immediately turned towards the purple-haired Sinnoh Trainer. Paul raised a brow. "What? I'm low-tolerant."

Gary gave a thumbs-up. "Smart choice."

* * *

"Now wasn't that fun?" elated Dawn, still out of breath from dancing. "That was so awesome, I can't wait for another dance, just after some more drinks."

Misty placed her hands on the table. "I believe it's my turn to get us some. So, what do you bitches have in mind?"

Dawn smiled. "I'll have a Blue Hawaiian."

"Hmm… What's good to get?" May wondered aloud.

"Nuclear Iced Tea."

"WHAT?!" retorted Misty. "One, the after-taste of that drink is horrible. Two, those are for 'professional' drinkers a.k.a. 'experienced drinkers'. Three, that shit smells terrible when you vomit it!"

"Maybe just some Margarita again then?"

Misty then grabbed her friend by the arm. "Why don't you come with me and maybe some of those cute bartenders could suggest something for you?"

"Fine. Leave me alone here." Dawn whined.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Arceus, Dawn. We'll be back in just a second."

* * *

"It looks like Misty and May left for the bar," Barry mentioned, watching over the girls as he drank his Cosmopolitan. "Why don't we invite them up here?"

"I believe Mr. Hayden here has a better way," Brock smirked, looking over to the direction of the green-haired Coordinator. "Right, Drew? Better head down before anyone else dances her away."

"Oh, I remember!" Ash suddenly blurted out. "I met Misty the other day! She looked upset and left without explaining anything. I better go and ask why." Gary rolled his eyes and Brock rubbed his temple with a sigh.

"You always are too dense to know why Misty's disappointed, Ash."

"Well, at least I try to find out why, all right?" With that, Ash headed down from the V.I.P. lounge to find Misty. After he had just left, the rest eyed Drew.

"After Ash finds Misty, May might feel, y'know," Brock started. "Alone."

Without a word, Drew stood from his seat, placed his hands by his pockets, and haughtily left the room. He knew how dangerous night clubs could be, no matter how secure or luxurious it is. _First-timers such as May Maple couldn't handle the trouble brought about by their gullibility_ , he thought out loud.

Cheers came from the three men. Now, all that was left was the stunning bluenette young woman. Barry knew that this was the perfect time for his two favorite Sinnoh Trainers to 'get together'.

"Um… _Aherm_. Paul," Barry coughed. "There's an attractive young woman down there waiting for someone to buy her drink." The blonde Trainer said with his best grin.

"I know what you're thinking. It's not happening."

"Aww but come on Paul! Drew and Ash are down there too!"

"So what?"

"What do you mean, 'so what'?! What if she's lonely?"

"Her friends will come back for her."

Gary and Brock gave Barry a helpless pat by the back. "Well, sorry Barry. It's pointless. Guess Paul's not that interested," Brock said loudly, obviously carrying out some sort sinister plot. "Yeah, so that means he'll be staying here with us instead!" Gary played in. "And maybe he'll love to remember all about your adventures with him back in Sinnoh." Oblivious to the sarcasm in their tone, Barry lit up.

"Awesome! All right Paul, remember that time when–!"

Immediately, Paul stood from his seat and left the lounge as well.

"Well, that was pretty easy," Gary smirked, folding his arms. Brock grinned, obviously sharing in the mutual sense of victory. Barry, however, was genuinely confused as to why Paul had just abruptly left.

* * *

…


	6. Rendezvous

**RENDEZVOUS  
** Chapter Five

* * *

"This should be… interesting."

Gary Oak gulped down old-fashioned whisky. Brock and Barry stood beside him, each holding their respective drinks. Much like their smirking companion, the two men have also found the anticipated series of events to be most enticingly entertaining.

Bright strobe lights continued to bounce of the walls. Loud electronic music pulsed through the tight space, each beat felt by everyone in the room. Both the bar and the dance floor were crowded. The night was still young.

Dawn let out a groan just after sipping her Blue Hawaiian. _Why the hell did they leave me here? I'm going to get those bit—!_ Her train of thought was cut short as a particularly familiar person had seemed to immediately catch her attention. _Misty and May might take a while anyways_ , she thought to herself as she slowly left the table and stealthily making her way through the crowds, hurrying closer to get a better view.

Just as she had made her way through the dance floor, a woman had inadvertently pushed her to the side. Dawn felt herself bump against someone. Turning to apologize, she was unable to utter a word as she found herself under the gaze of a tall man of purple hair, cold eyes, and an impassive expression–none other than, Paul.

Dawn's eyes trailed his figure from top to bottom. He wore a full black suit – a black polo behind his semi-formal dark blue jacket, dark slacks and black shoes. _Oh, he looks decent_ , Dawn thought. _Very decent indeed._

Meeting his eyes, Paul then folded his arms and raised a brow.

 _Oh shit_ , Dawn cursed to herself, noticing she had been staring. Nervously placing some loose strands of her navy hair behind her ear, she excused herself and hurried to find her friends. She didn't have to glance back, feeling his cold gaze follow her as she scampered away.

The two young women had finally made their way at the bar after having (quite aggressively) pushed aside several people. Well, Misty in particular did most of the pushing, bumping people as if she was playing defense on the football field. Just as they have arrived, the redhead suddenly felt the need to go visit the ladies' room. Not wanting to drag May through another crowd, she requested her friend to wait by the bar. May, of course, simply agreed.

"E-Excuse me!" The poor redhead cried out as she was squished between several sweaty bodies. It took so much amount of effort just to get to the ladies' room. However, getting there was just one of the dilemmas Misty had to consider. There was the line of death, how putrid the bathroom would be, and… Ash Ketchum.

 _ASH KETCHUM?!_

Misty caught a glimpse of the raven-haired Pokémon Trainer. It appeared as if he was urgently looking for someone. The thought of getting into the bathroom had suddenly dispersed into thin air. With wide jade eyes, Misty ran off, heading back to May and Dawn.

May sat on the fancy barstool as she waited patiently for Misty. She scanned the several racks that carried in various bottles of expensive-looking liquors. There was beer, vodka, tequila, gin, rum (of different colors), wine, even champagne. She watched in interest as the bartenders made colorful drinks and perform some tricks. A small smile of innocence forming on her face.

"It appears that the guests here just keep getting more and more interesting."

The incredibly familiar voice sent chills up her spine. Feeling her heartbeat and breath hasten, her blood began to rush to her cheeks and her fingers began to tremble ever so slightly. She glanced by the corner of her eyes to make sure she was not hallucinating.

The person from behind her then moved to her right side. "One martini, please."

May remained silent in her seat and did not turn to face him. She was an adult for goodness' sakes! Handling situations such as this should not be any problem for her at all. Well, at least that was what she had told herself.

"I didn't expect you to be here." They chorused, both finally turning to face the other.

A flick of his smooth green hair. "Well, if it isn't Maybelline Maple. I wonder what you're doing in a place like this," the arrogance still present in his tone. As Drew received his drink, he gazed towards the brunette in maroon. "Honest, I didn't expect to find you here. Do enlighten me, what are you doing here?"

"Ordering a drink obviously, Andrew." May turned her head away and focused her attention at the bartender whom asked what she would like to have. This made May nervous. There were no menus, no drink lists available whatsoever. She had to solely rely on memory and her poor knowledge of alcoholic drinks.

"Well, what'll it be May? He's waiting," Drew taunted, carefully sipping on his martini with a smirk.

Earlier, Dawn had suggested some drink Misty regarded as horrifying. Well, it was either that or the one sweet drink that tasted delightful… which she had just forgotten the name. "I'll have a Nuclear Iced Tea. Please." The bartender slightly raised his eyebrows but nodded as he bent down the counter to work on her drink. Drew's eyes slightly widened in surprise. May gave him a confident grin.

"What? Still think I'm all-so-innocent? That I don't know my drinks?"

The green-haired young man merely shrugged and suavely sipped the last of his drink. Placing the emptied glass on the bar counter, he flicked his hair once more and faced the naïve brunette. "I do hope you are aware of what kind of drink you have just ordered."

May folded her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes before giving him a scowl. "I am PERFECTLY aware, Drew." As if on cue, the bartender placed May's drink in front of her. After garnishing it with a cherry and lemon on an umbrella-pick, he mentioned for her to enjoy.

The drink seemed to be crafted innocently enough. It was served in a tall glass, had a small amount of ice, and was in an inviting shade of gold. May eyed Drew, as if he was going to give her another one of his obnoxious teases or sarcastic warnings. The Pokémon Coordinator, however, remained silent. Gesturing towards her drink, Drew gave her a smile, as if asking her to drink away.

May slowly stirred the drink with her straw, feeling a nervous beat within her heart. Drew waited patiently for her drink. Clearly, he was after her reaction. May then finally brought the straw up to her lips and slowly sipped the cool drink. It did not taste so bad after all, at first. However, quick as a click, the horrifying taste of the gin kicked in and May immediately put her drink down, cringing in absolute disgust.

"What the hell–!" she squealed, sticking her tongue out. Drew closed his eyes, smirking in satisfaction.

May could not help but scowl at her smirking wiseacre rival. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Are you happy now that I look like as if I've been poisoned?"

"No. I just thought you were confidently aware of your drink choice." Drew flicked his hair once more, his smirk still intact. He then gestured over to the bartender. "Excuse me Sir, I'll have one Roserade Daiquiri for the lady." The bartender nodded in acknowledgment of the drink order and immediately got to work. May gave Drew a look of both surprise and disbelief.

"I _do not_ need your suggestions!" she hissed. "And what's more, I do not need you to order for me!"

Drew calmly looked at her. His smirk had gone, and so raised a brow. A brief silence had formed between them, allowing May to get a good, quick look at him. Being Drew, his style was impeccable and would put models to shame. But May found herself lost in his eyes–his charming emerald eyes that were still as bright and mesmerizing as ever, even in such a dim place. It has been years since their travels to several regions, and several months since she had last seen him. May felt herself blush lightly with such thoughts about her rival. _Must be the alcohol._

 _Aherm_ , coughed Drew as he had noticed her blank staring. The bartender had already served May her drink. "Oh, sorry…" she muttered. _What the hell just happened there?_

Drew was amused at how May, even after several years, had kept her sense of innocence and gullibility. "I won't be watching you drink this one," he said with a small smile. May narrowed her eyes which he simply chuckled to. "Anyways, I saw you with your friends. If you'd like, why not stay with us in the V.I.P. lounge?" His offer sounding quite friendly.

The brunette, still quite infuriated, declined. "Thanks, but no thanks." She then gave him a puzzled look. "I thought only members of this club are allowed at the V.I.P. lounge? Don't tell me you are…"

Drew closed his eyes. "Mhm. More than a member; you're actually looking at the future owner of this place."

May was dumbfounded. _Drew Hayden? Owner of the biggest luxury club in all of Hoenn?!_

Amused by the brunette coordinator's expression, Drew continued to explain. "This is one of the bigger businesses my dad runs. He told me to take hold of it once I have finally settled as a Top Coordinator." Though, May still had not recovered from what she had just heard, her pride made her stand firm on her initial refutation.

"I don't care if you're king of Hoenn or what! I'm not heading up there with you, and that's that."

"All right then," Drew calmly stood from his chair. "If ever you change your mind, it's just up at the glass mezzanine. I actually am hoping to see you there in a while, May." With that, he went his way. May childishly stuck out her tongue as soon as he vanished amongst the crowd.

 _He's still so… annoying, arrogant, conceited, unbelievable!_

As soon as she began to mellow down and calm herself, May pondered at how more mature, warmer and well, 'more attractive', her green-haired rival had become. He even bought her a drink and offered her to stay with him at the V.I.P. lounge. The brunette sighed and sipped on the Roserade Daiquiri. It was slightly sweet, peachy, and had the scent of a rose–much like the ones he had given her all those times before.

May's lips curved a secret smile. "I guess… this is my new favorite," she whispers.

Dawn and Misty came hurrying over to the bar to rendezvous with one another. As soon as they caught sight of May sitting alone by the bar, they both rushed towards her, brazenly making their way through the crowd. May beamed a grin as soon as she saw her two friends, yet this quickly faltered as soon as she had seen the nervous, terrified expressions in their eyes.

"Misty, Dawn… What's wrong? It's as if you two have been to a warzone."

"I SAW HIM!" They yelled out in chorus.

May raised a brow in puzzlement yet remained calm. "Saw who?"

"I saw Ash!" Misty yelled. Taking her brunette friend by the shoulders and aggressively shaking her. "Why–the–hell–is–he–here?! Did any of you tell him we were coming here?!"

"Well guess what? I saw PAUL! Fucking Paul!" Dawn blurted out. It was obvious the girl also had a rush of adrenaline rushing through her veins, frantically rushing her fingers through her hair.

The two panicky girls continued to freak out. May did her best to calm them down, yet her attempts were in vain.

 _So much for a Girls Night Out when you see unexpected guys come by and 'ruin' it._

Dawn rushed over the bar, ordering a drink to calm her nerves. Misty incessantly asking herself whether Ash had seen her or not.

"You both should calm the hell down!" May finally scolded. "Stop acting like ten-year-olds! And so? What if you saw them? Did they even see you?"

Misty sighed, assuring herself and her friend that Ash had not seen her. Yet. Dawn, on the other hand, nodded. "Yeah, he saw me. I bumped into him…" She then started gulping down her drink. "…Shit. And he looked… hot." She whimpered. "What the fuck do I do?!"

May rubbed her temples with a finger. "Oh, all right. So, all those guys are here. So much for our timing. Just… perfect. IMPECCABLE."

The two other girls' eyes widened. Their mouths agape, feeling their throats run drier than the. "They're all here? Like those fucking blockheads are here?" Misty asked, as if confirming for what her friend had just said. May merely nodded.

"Yes, Drew's here too."

"Hold the fuck up," Dawn said, finishing her drink in one setting. After wiping her lips, she then held up a hand. "Okay, why don't we all just head back to our table and, well, thoroughly discuss this shit? Sound good?"

"Fine by me," Misty shrugged. May quietly nodded in agreement. At this, all three girls then headed to return to their cocktail table.

* * *

"What…"

"…the…"

"…Fuck?"

Eight quite strange faces were standing by their table, chatting loudly with cigarettes and bottles of gold and silver José Cuervo. Based from their appearances, they looked much like affluent, influential (and slutty, according to Dawn) socialites.

"Shit. It's the Battle Chatelaines," May cursed, obviously having been acquainted with them.

"Battle who—?"

"Chatelaines." May repeated. She narrowed her eyebrows. "They run the Battle Maison…" The brunette then clenched her teeth in annoyance. "…and kicked out Scott and the Battle Frontier. They had this plot to get them broke, just so they could run their business and turn the Frontier hall into some fucking exclusive resort."

"Cunts," Dawn muttered in the moment.

The sassy bluenette then marched over to their table. The four Battle Chatelaines, along with their dates looked over to the incoming woman. Of course, they assumed that she was the original owner of the table that they had stolen. Sharing smirks and sneers, they knew she would just be another easy little girl to send off.

As soon as Dawn reached the table, the Chatelaines immediatelyread the obviously unamused face she wore. "Um, how can we help you?" A woman in a bright yellow dress asked with a sarcastic smile. The one in red puffed smoke into her face. "Are you lost?"

Dawn held her breath, making sure not to inhale the cigarette smoke. She made a frown and narrowed her brows even further. "No, but I think you guys are. This is our table," she plainly said, crossing her Chatelaines and their dates sarcastically hollered in faux laughter. The woman in green then took tapped her cigar against the ash tray.

"Really? It was empty when we saw it. Right, Evelyn?" The one in blue laughed. "Yeah! So sorry, but can you just, y'know, scamper off and find another table?"

Just as Dawn was about to respond, Misty marched over and stepped in. "You all look smart, well-educated, cultured… Maybe then you'd all know what a reservation is and what it's for."

"We don't need reservations, hun," The one in red nonchalantly said. "We're the Battle Chatelaines."

The three girls were clearly getting incredibly infuriated. "More like the Battle Cocksuckers," Dawn muttered under her breath. Misty continued to glare. Hands on her hips, May stood their ground.

"Look, we don't care who you are. This is table was won by our friend as compliments for being a renowned Coordinator."

"A cocktail table?!" The woman in green laughed. "You're telling me this itty-bitty cocktail table was what you get for being a quote-and-quote accomplished Coordinator?" The latter laugh, hands on drinks and cigarettes.

 _Okay, that's fucking it_. Dawn thought as she rushed over, ready to bash the Chatelaines' heads. "You little motherfu–!" May, being the most level-headed of the three, immediately rushed over to stop her friend into causing trouble but was halted when two particular, familiar men stepped in.

"You shouldn't really be getting yourself into more trouble." Paul calmly spoke, stepping in front of the angry bluenette and stopping her in her tracks. Behind him was the ever-so happy-go-lucky, Barry Paladino. The blonde Trainer gleefully waved, his playful grin wide as ever.

"Step aside, Paul," Dawn grimly said. "Those bitches were asking for it."

Paul scoffed. "I don't see how these people are even worth your time." The Chatelaines and their dates then frowned and raised their brows in annoyance and humiliation. A smirk then appeared on the Sinnoh Trainer's lips as he turned around, giving their table a quick glimpse. "I also don't see how there's so much people sharing one 'itty-bitty' cocktail table."

This made the four women's eyes flare up in rage. "Who the fuck–! Don't you know who we are?! We're the Battle Chatelaines!"

"Who?"

"Why you—!" Evelyn held out a Pokéball, ready to make Paul eat his words. She was, however, halted by her other companions.

The Sinnoh Trainer plainly ignored them, and then turned to face Dawn once more. "We're staying up there at the V.I.P. lounge. Drew's inviting you guys, if you want to go." Dawn let out a sigh. Nodding, she gestured for Misty and May to follow them up towards where Paul would lead them. Misty nodded and proceeded, yet not without giving one last glare at the eight 'table thieves'. On the contrary, May felt nervous, yet silently trudged behind.

"Man! And I thought I was going to have to say something!" Barry said out loudly. "But Paul always knew what to do, eh? He's just sooo awesome!" Turning to walk alongside Dawn, he nudged her by the shoulder. "Eh, Dawn? Paul's so cool, right?"

Dawn ignored the loud blonde beside her. Instead, she narrowed her brows and clenched her teeth. Rushing over to Paul's side, she gave him a look of frustration and annoyance. "What the hell did you do that for?! We were handling the situation just fine!"

Paul did not turn to face her yet responded in his stoic tone. "By 'handling just fine', you meant physical violence?"

"Fuck no. W-We did _not_ need you or your help!"

"What are you so angry for?"

"It's YOU! You idiot! And what you fucking did! You didn't have to go down there and–!"

Misty cut off her friend by gently taking her by the shoulders as to calm her down. "Dawn, come on. Let's not argue right now. We should actually be thankful," Misty then pulled her infuriated friend to slow down. It was evident the alcohol was already taking quite a hit on her. The redhead then thanked and apologized to Paul on behalf of her slightly tipsy friend. The purple-haired Trainer merely nodded in acknowledgment of Misty's gesture.

"Guess this is where we're spending the night." Misty sheepishly smiled to May whilst still keeping her hold on Dawn. "It shouldn't be so bad right?" The brunette groaned in response.

 _Why did this night have to not go according to plan? Well, we didn't have a plan anyways… But still._

Just as the ladies had arrived with Paul and Barry, they were welcomed with warm cheers by none other than their old friends, Gary Oak and Brock Harrison. "Why, if it isn't our favorite female trio!" hollered Gary, handing them each a drink in a martini glass. "Don't worry, it's a Persim Berry Martini," he winked.

The minute Brock walked by closer, the three put down their drinks and gave him a huge embrace. Just as soon as the girls stepped back to give him some space to breath, they immediately asked him a series of questions on how he was and more importantly, how his love life was going.

"Aww shucks, what a ladies' man!" side-remarked Barry with a grin. Paul headed over to sit beside Drew on the velvet couch. Just as everyone seemed to settle and mellow down a bit, their other hyper-active raven-haired companion came rushing in.

"I can't find Mist–! Misty? MISTY!"

Ash's eyes grew as wide as his grin the moment he saw the gorgeous redhead in gold. Dawn and May shared amused smiles and simultaneously gave their friend warm greetings. Ash hurried over to give each of his former companions a sincere welcoming embrace. He then sat down beside Misty and asked her how she was doing. Misty awkwardly responded, apparent that she still has not gotten over what had happened the other day.

Drew's eyes scanned the faces across the room. As soon as he and May locked gazes, both immediately turned to face away, attempting their best to hide the blush slowly forming in their cheeks. _Thank Arceus for dim lighting_ , they thought in sync. Conversely however, whilst May's lips turned into a nervous frown, Drew's curved to that of a discerning smirk.

Paul remained his silent and aloof self, arms crossed as he browsed through the several faces in the room. The moment Dawn had caught his glimpse, she furrowed her brows and mouthed, _the fuck do you want?_ Paul merely raised a brow, genuinely puzzled at how annoyed the blue-haired girl was. _Hey! Stop ignoring me!_ Dawn continued, her voice beginning to become as audible as a whisper. The purple-haired Trainer merely continued to stare, his lips unmoved. Clearly, he was not going to say anything anytime soon. Dawn scowled and attempted to stealthily flip him off. Paul slowly shook his head at such a petty gesture. The room toned down into a silence as everyone else watched in consensus interest and amusement at the two.

"Oh… okay…" Barry decided to break the ice. He then slammed a deck of cards by the table. "ANYONE UP FOR KING'S CUP?"

The entire room burst into hollers and cheers, the loudest coming from the more hyper-active ones. Gary brought out the booze and Drew ordered for more Jägermeister. Dawn and Misty assisted in setting up the glasses and drinks, while Barry laid down the cards. Ash rubbed his hands in excitement.

"And this night just got more interesting!"

* * *

 **…**


	7. Let the Games Begin

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN  
** Chapter Six

* * *

The music continued to blare. More people kept coming in. It was apparent that the _real_ fun was yet about to begin. Just as everything had been neatly laid down for the game, Ash clarified a thought he had in mind earlier. Turning to face the hyper and all-too-giddy Trainer, he went to go ask himself.

"Hey Barry."

"Yeah Ash?"

"…Why do you have playing cards anyway?"

The others in the room remained silent as to listen to Barry answer the question. Indeed, the thought of having the child-like and overzealous Pokémon Trainer carry around a deck of cards was unusual, and yet, sort of ridiculously comical.

Brock shook his head, grinning. "Oh Arceus, Barry. Don't tell me you gamble."

"Wha—? No, I don't! Cards are just fun to bring around."

Most had their brows raised. Barry hollered loudly, finding his companions' reactions to be such a funny thing. As soon as he calmed down, the gleeful Trainer asked whether it was all right to already start the game.

"Um…" May spoke as she nervously shifted in her seat, smoothing the edges of her body-con dress. "Rules, please?"

"Oh yeah, right! You're a newbie!" Barry exclaimed, oblivious that this made May feel more uncomfortable and insecure. Dawn gave him a glare to which Barry plainly responded with a gullible "What?"

"So, King's Cup is when you draw a card, and each card represents a particular action that someone or everyone has to do," began Gary. "Let's say for instance, you get a 'six' card. Six means 'chicks', so all girls have to drink. Including you–even if you picked up the card."

"…But when someone chooses 'king', they'll have to put whatever they have in their cups into the King's Cup," continued Brock. "But take note, the fourth king–whomever gets the fourth 'king' card, has to drink whatever is in the King's Cup."

"That's why it's always more fun to have a variety of drinks," Drew added with a flick of his hair. "The fourth king would never know how the King's Cup would taste like."

"Or how dangerous it can be," May muttered, as if warning herself and the others.

"Don't worry May. It'll be fun!" squealed Dawn. "You'll get to know more of the rules and what each card means as we play through." The bluenette winked at her friend, making May tremble even more in nervousness.

Barry then heads over to the center, holding an empty Corona bottle. "All right, leeet's spin it to win it!" He gleefully twirled the bottle to see who goes first. Everyone watched in anticipation to see who goes first.

Slowing down and finally coming to a complete stop, the bottle's mouth pointed towards the redhead in shimmering gold.

"MISTY!"

With a casual smile, Misty picked up a random card placed by the King's Cup. It was a 'five'. "Whooo! Oh yeah! Five's for guys!" she cheered, hands up in the air.

The music continued to pulse through, playing more mellow songs. Some waiters brought up several more crafted drinks for the group. All six guys poured an equal amount of the Jägermeister and Red Bull into a shot glass. On Misty's cue, they took the shot. The girls clapped and cheered whilst most of the guys cringed at the powerful aftertaste of the drink. Only Drew and Barry seemed to have enjoyed it.

"It's obvious who the alcoholics here are," Dawn side-joked, seeing Barry chant for more.

Continuing on with game, Misty spun the bottle. A brief silence crept as the bottle slowed down before halting to a full stop.

The bottle then pointed to Brock.

The Pokémon doctor stood from his seat and picked up a card from the table. It was a 'king'. Everyone let out _whoas_ and yells. Smirking, he poured the contents of his cup into the King's Cup. As the glass was transparent, everyone made out that it was a shade of gold. Some thought it was tequila, whilst others guessed it to be golden rum. Whatever it was, it was obviously some kind of hard liquor and not merely beer.

"Okay, first King down," said Brock as he spun the bottle.

The game continued on with more rounds: Gary chose a 'three' and had to drink by himself, Barry got a 'two' and chose Paul to drink as well, Drew had gotten the second 'king' card, and Ash picked up a 'seven' with May having to drink as she was the last to raise her hand. As the night carried on, everyone was getting more and more comfortable with one another. The petty yet heated arguments earlier mellowed down into simple teases and taunts.

"Eight!" Announced Dawn as she picked up her card. "Now for a 'mate'."

"What's eight for?" May whispered to Drew as he was now seated next to her.

"It means 'mate'. Dawn has to pick someone who'll be drinking whenever she drinks," Drew explained, taking a sip of some cool water to somewhat combat the alcohol.

Eyeing the scowling Trainer, Dawn gave a smirk. "Guess I'm not hitting the wastelands alone, Paul." The bluenette confidently spoke as she placed her card down and gulped down her drink. Paul said nothing but drank as well. Everyone in the room gave teasing chants and noises. Placing down his drink, the Sinnoh Trainer subtly shuddered at the aftertaste. Cognizant of his condition and that he would not last as long as the crazy woman, Paul had to rely on his willpower.

Dawn spun the bottle as to move on with the game. This time, instead of waiting for the bottle to stop in silence, the hyped-up group danced to the electronic dance music. Slowing down to a stop, the bottle-mouth then pointed towards the innocent brunette.

"Maaay!"

Heading over the table, May nervously picked up a card. It was a 'jack'. She then looked over towards Drew for the explanation. Already knowing she'd turn to him, Drew merely answered, "Never Have I Ever".

"Well, this should be easy…" the green-haired Coordinator said, placing his arms behind his head and relaxing on the black velvet couch he and May sat on. The triggered woman gave him a grimace. "We'll see about that!"

Everyone waited for May to give her statement. It took quite a while, but then May grinned, knowing of what to _perfectly_ say. She eyed everyone across the room, most especially to the lax Coordinator beside her.

"Never have I ever… masturbated."

Everyone's pupils narrowed and mouths left wide-open in surprise. Ash spat out his drink, Paul bridged his eyebrows, and Drew almost fell off his seat. That was the statement and all those who had 'done the deed' had to drink. Quite hesitantly all the boys, yes including Drew, drank or took a shot. To May's surprise, however, both Dawn and Misty took a swig.

"Wha—? Really?"

Misty simply shrugged and Dawn almost spat out her drink in laughter, seeing her brunette friend's reaction. May rolled her eyes. Without a word, she took the bottle and gave it a spin. Once again, everyone hovered closer to get a better view of whom it would point towards to.

It pointed in the direction of Drew.

Another loud cheer. However, this time, it was MUCH louder. Ash and Brock were yelling more at each other than their friends as they collided in a chest bump, spilling half the content of their drinks. Misty cupped her hands as she gave a holler.

The green-haired Coordinator was a rare choice for the bottle. He stood from the velvet seat and headed over the table to pick a card. Glancing over his choice, he feigned a sigh. "Guess this card was meant for me." It was another 'king' card. Drew eyed the remainder of his martini before pouring it all out into the King's Cup with a mischievous smirk.

 _Another hard liquor_ , May and Paul had noted. Being the most cautious ones, they monitored each drink that was poured into the cup, secretly praying and hoping they would not be crowned the fourth king.

Drew continued on with the game as he took the empty bottle and gave it a twirl. This time, it landed on Ash. Deafening shrieks and laughter came from the group. Paul cringed as the drunk blue-haired woman beside him screamed at the top of her lungs. Barry yelled, telling Ash to hurry over and pick a card.

Ash had gotten an 'ace' card.

"ACE IS RACE!" The raven-haired Trainer screamed, holding the card up as high as he can. Glancing over to the redhead, he gave a ridiculous grin. "Hey Misty! Race yah!"

Misty stood up from her seat, her girl-friends cheering and clapping in the background for support.

"You got this, Misty! Own him!"

"Yeah! Show him how this shit is dooone!"

Gary prepared two whole pints of beer. "All right, on my cue…"

Ash gave his opponent a smirk, to which Misty returned with a menacing grin of her own. The two gripped the handle of the glassware firmly as the waited for Gary's cue. Neither taking their glares off the other.

"…and CHUG!"

Quick as a flash, Ash and Misty gulped down their drinks at lightning speed. May and Dawn roared like hardcore sport fans, cheering and chanting Misty's name. On the other hand, Brock, Barry and Gary pressured Ash for seemingly being the one to lose. Drew handed over a dollar to Paul, betting Misty would win. Though the Sinnoh Trainer denied, explaining that they both were on similar stances.

A small excess of the amber liquid spilled from the sides of the contenders' mouths–which Barry could not help himself from noticing and considering as 'cheating'. It was a close call, but Misty won by just a few milliseconds.

"Hell yeah!" She hollered, throwing her hands up in victory. The three girls hovered one another and shared the glee of their friend's victory. Drew and Gary sniggered at how Ash lost at his own game. "Typical," Paul scoffed.

"All right, all right, get over it!" Ash sulked as he took the bottle to spin for the next round. It had already been quite a night, yet, the fun did not end there most especially as Paul was fated to choose a card.

As Paul stood from his seat, he felt as if someone hit him hard on the head. He dizzily held the back of his head as he met the gazes of eight giggling pairs of eyes. It was all too evident that he was nearing the wastelands. Ignoring them, Paul silently took a card which he then revealed to be a 'six'. The girls groaned at this yet felt the need to chortle as they remembered Paul had to drink as well (being Dawn's mate).

"And one… two…" All four took the tequila shot and cringed at its aftertaste.

"Shit! The chaser! Give me the fucking chaser!" Misty scampered looking for the lime and salt set aside by the table. May sticks her tongue out and gags in disgust. Dawn turned away to hide her face exclaiming, "Oh dear Arceus."

Paul simply shut his eyes tight. At this point, he was losing sense of his mindfulness. Though he may still be aware of where he was and the people whom he was with, he felt as if he was behaving more open and susceptible. For one being so uptight and vigilant, the alcohol allowed him to let loose and basically 'go with the flow'. What's more, he had finally admitted to himself that the bluenette woman standing beside him was indeed _attractive_.

Dawn groggily placed her free arm around Paul, the other hand held on to her drink. "Are you having fuuun? You better be…" she whispers into his ear. This sent chills up the Sinnoh Trainer's spine, though ironically, it made him feel good. _Arceus. Why is she doing this now_ _?_ he thought. Paul also started to get a different hint, feeling Dawn's hand slowly trace down to his lower back.

"Get on with the game!" Barry impatiently called out to Paul. "SPIN IT! SPIN IT! SPIN IT!"

Paul felt his head throb in pain at the blonde Trainer's chanting. Ignoring him, he grabbed the bottle with a growl and gave it a light spin. As if adding insult to injury, the bottle pointed to none other than the same annoying yellow-head turnip.

The overly-excited Trainer jumped up and down. Though almost everyone in the room was intoxicated, Barry's energy and exhilaration were still impossible to beat. Immediately, he grabbed a card placed by the King's Cup. His eyes lit up as he revealed the ever-so-rare, 'queen' card.

"TRUTH OR DARE TIME!"

Everyone in the room exchanged glances. Some felt excited, whilst some were nervous. Though Barry may be deduced to be such a readable, predictive individual, he too, can come up with some of the most unexpected and dastardly ideas. Misty and May shared a knowing smirk, predicting Dawn would be one of the victims Barry would most likely consider. Ash and Drew did the same, knowing Paul was also in the line.

"Hush, my subjects!" Barry roared in declaration. "And hear ye!" He then turned to face Paul with the most mischievous grin he could muster. "So, Paul… truth or dare?"

Several _whoas_ and whistles could be heard from all corners of the lounge. Brock and Gary shared a grin. _Barry's cooking something good_.

"So, what'll it be, Paul?"

His head groggily fell into his hand as he rubbed his right temple and squinted his eyes. He eyed Barry as if he was deciphering some Unown script. "I don't fucking know. And why the hell does everyone always choose me to drink or do shit?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Dare!" hissed Paul. "…the fuck."

"Daaare it is! Sound the applause!"

The ladies in the group gave chuckles, amused with the hyper Trainer's gestures and proclamations. Everyone waited for what Barry had in mind for Paul.

"Paul, I dare you…" Everyone leaned in closer to hear. "…tso become a Prince Charming and give the Princess Dawn a big, wet, KISS!"

"Oh…" Gary muttered with a chuckle. Eyes wide in surprise, he pressed an enclosed fist over his curved lips. "Damn."

Paul banged the back of head against the couch. He could not think straight nor find the willpower to have his Ursaring bash Barry's brains out. Dawn was completely under the alcohol's spell, unaware that Barry had already mentioned a dare. The bluenette then raised up her hand like a little school girl and inquired for Barry to repeat what he had just said.

"Paul has to kiss you!" May squealed in glee, answering for Barry.

"Oh? Really?" Dawn turned about to look over the poor exhausted Trainer. Paul had his back slumped against the couch with his head rested against its edge, and his polo slightly unbuttoned. With a smirk, the tipsy woman mentioned for May to hold her drink as she crept her way beside him.

Before Brock could even question whether they should allow for the two to continue, the latter had immediately hushed him.

Paul could make out that Dawn was inching closer to him but was all too confused and intoxicated to even think of moving away. The blunette hovered just above him, merely inches away from his face. Her seductive ways evidently turning him on. "So," she smirked, moving away some strands of purple hair that covered his face. "…Are we doing this or not?"

"Arceus-damn," mumbled Ash.

Barry's eyes were as wide as his grin. "I am such a genius!"

May and Misty watched over their friend closely. "I knew she still fucking liked him," Misty whispered to the brunette beside her.

"Yeah, it's too bad that she might forget this tomorrow."

Paul clenched his teeth and felt the grip of his fists tighten. What was a poor drunk soul to do?

"Oh, what the hell!" He closed the gap between him and Dawn, giving her a small peck on the lips. However, this was not satisfying enough for the bluenette. Quite aggressively, she pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss, slightly parting her lips for some more action. Paul slid his tongue in as he pressed his body against hers, closing any space between them. The warmth from their alcohol-induced bodies adding to the sexual tension.

Clear enough for everyone else in the room, the two were making out.

Dawn and Paul parted for some air after a solid twenty seconds. Everyone else merely had their stares locked towards them, yet the two were too drunk to even realize that.

"I think I just got turned on," Ash teased. Misty rolled her eyes and punched him by the shoulder.

Barry clasped his hands together. "I will forever cherish this memory!"

"Hey shit-face! Spin the bottle."

The yellow-haired Sinnoh Trainer did so. The bottle spun rapidly before stopping to point towards Misty.

Picking up the card on top of the deck, the young woman gave a light chuckle. "Well, since everyone's being horny and shit… Let's go with sex positions," she said, revealing for the card to be a ten of spades. This time, she targeted Ash to drink, knowing he had zero-knowledge with these sorts of things.

The answers circled from the left to right.

Misty started. "I'll go basic – Missionary."

"The spoon!"

"Face-off."

"…I'm not sure what you call it but I think it's The Cowgirl?"

"Hmm… Oh! The Reverse Cowgirl!"

"OH OH OH! G-WHIZ!"

"The Ballet Dancer."

"Oh, um… I've just read this before… Sixty-nine…?"

Drew faced May with a raised brow. "Read it where, exactly?"

The brunette placed her fingers upon her lips with a chuckle. "Just… some magazine."

Everyone else then turned to face the last person to recite—Ash Ketchum.

"I don't know—!"

"Three…" Misty began the countdown.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Two…"

"Hey Misty, come on! I—!"

"One. What'll it be?"

"Uh… P-Pikachu-style?"

A brief silence. Then a burst of merry yet drunken hollers.

"Ketchum, what the hell is that?" Dawn cried out, wiping tears from her eyes. "Did you make that up?"

"Obviously," Paul answered, rolling his eyes.

Misty poured Ash a Jäger-shot, filling it all the way to the brim. "Well, here's your award for being so creative." After she had given him the shot, Ash braced himself before gulping everything down in one quick motion.

* * *

A few more rounds occurred with Misty, Dawn, Ash and Barry having to drink some more. As the game progressed, the initially arguing duos were now under each other's arms. Misty laid her head against Ash's shoulder, May and Drew simply sat in comfortable silence beside one another, and Dawn and Paul—being the most intoxicated of the three pairs—shared drunken gazes.

After what seemingly took an eternity, fate had finally decided to crown the fourth king.

"PAUL!" Everyone yelled out.

 _Arceus-fucking-damn it!_ He, of all people, had to drink the King's Cup. In his right state of mind, he could just refuse and simply walk away. However, this time, the alcohol had managed to convince him to take up the cup and go drink whatever the hell is in it.

Gathering up what was left of his willpower, Paul held his breath and brought up the cup towards his lips. As the brim closed upon his face, he had immediately gotten a whiff of the powerful aroma despite his numbing senses. The latter continued on to 'cheer' him on, urging the Sinnoh Trainer to start drinking.

"STOP DELAYING!"

"The tension is killing me!"

"Just do it!"

"…This might be a bad idea…"

Paul shut his eyes tight as he gulped down the King's Cup. It was a mixture of what had seemed to be rum, vodka, tequila… all those hard-liquors. Oh, and a dash of lemon juice, all because Dawn just wanted to squeeze some in.

"Gah!" Paul slammed the drink down, his tight grip still intact on the glass. "That was some _terrible_ shit."

The entire room was in a joyful craze as everyone stood and cheered, hands up in the air. Even Drew was impressed, clapping loudly with a grin.

"WHOA! OH, MY ARCEUS! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Barry bellowed, jumping like a man-child on the couch, making the Hoenn duo drag and sit him down.

Brock and Gary gave Paul a heavy yet hearty pat on the back. "You really are a Champion," grinned Brock. "Who knew you could have finished that all even if you, y'know, were low-tol?" added Gary.

Dawn gleefully tackled the purple-haired Trainer from behind, wrapping her arms around him. "YOU DID IT!" She laughed as they hit the floor. Having 'enjoyed' their earlier engagement, she once again pressed her lips against his. Paul returned the kiss, pulling Dawn closer towards him.

"Uh… well. Aherm." Gary shook off from the supposedly awkward situation. "Why don't we all head downstairs? Enjoy the music and all." The latter nodded in agreement and left the Sinnoh couple to their business.

* * *

 **…**


	8. The Night Is Still Young, And So Are We

**THE NIGHT IS STILL YOUNG AND SO ARE WE**  
Chapter 7

* * *

 _So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_

 _Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!_

Twenty-minutes before three in the morning.

As the Trainers, and-slash-or Coordinators, stepped down from the mezzanine, loud electronic dance music, bright colorful strobe lights, and the scent of alcoholic drinks have welcomed them. The dance floor was still packed with people raising their hands and drinks. The lights continued to dance around in tune with the music the DJ was playing. Fortunately, the bar and some other areas were not as crowded as compared earlier.

Misty grabbed Ash by the arm. "Hey, I've got to tell you something!"

The drunken raven-haired Trainer gave her a goofy grin. "What? I can't hear you with all this music screaming!"

The redhead squished his face, eyes half-closed. It was evident that she, as well, was reaching her limit. "That's so silly Ash! Music couldn't scream!"

Ash then led Misty by the bar where they could actually hear each other better. Asking for her to repeat what she had said earlier, Misty threw her arms around him. "I said I wanted to tell you something!" Ash laughed at this.

"What?"

"I miss you! That's why I got mad!" she hiccupped. "I hate seeing you—I can't stand you. But I hate it even more, seeing you leave! You know that?!" Ash merely stared. He heard what she had just said yet did not react. "I miss you so much Ketchum! You drive me nuts!"

"Ohh…" Ash hummed, childishly sticking his tongue out. "I knew it! I MISS YOU MORE!"

Misty giggled at this. "Hey! If you miss me so much, why don't you come catch me?" She stood from her seat and dashed away towards the dance floor. "Gotta catch 'em all! Right, Mr. Pokémon Master?"

Ash hollered a laugh before running off to chase her.

* * *

May and Drew did not exactly wish to linger in such an environment. Yes, albeit Drew has been thoroughly exposed to several nightclub and parties, he still has not considered it much as his cup of tea. In fact, he felt more comfortable speaking to his old friend by the starlit bay just outside the building.

The Hoenn duo decided to head out and spend the rest of the evening to simply converse about how the other has been doing after several months. They preferred the quiet environment and minimal company. Drew brought along some red wine for them to enjoy.

May decided to initiate the conversation, joking how Drew so suddenly became a 'party boy'. "Honestly, I went through all those parties just to get used to the environment," was her companion's plain yet truthful response. The young woman in maroon then turned to face him. "So, if you're taking over your father's business, then would that mean you wouldn't be participating in contests anymore?"

Drew flicked his hair with his signature smirk. "Miss me already, eh May?"

Before May could bicker a response, her companion turned to face her with a warm smile. "I was only kidding May! Well, you haven't changed much at all… still so ill-tempered it seems."

"I am NOT ill-tempered!" she cried out, sipping her wine. Drew raised a brow with a smirk. The brunette avoided his gaze. "…I just do not tolerate insults from you."

"Insults?" The young man gave an amused grin. "You thought I was insulting you?"

"What else would they be then? Hmm? Compliments?"

Drew heartily chuckled at her sarcastic remark. "May, May, May… Don't tell me that you're seriously considering I was insulting you. What are we? Ten?"

The brunette woman gave him a scowl. "Oh, and you expect me to think that you were actually being nice?"

"May, I'm surprised. Really. You should have known me by now."

May's expression softened. She deeply wanted to believe that all of Drew's teasing and taunting were just to get her to flare up. However, a part of her had told her it was his own charming way of getting her attention, and perhaps, _just perhaps,_ hinting that it's because he likes her as much as she did. Though, she had long repressed such a thought. _Drew's just… Drew. Arrogant and conceited_. She gave him a second glance. _But… also very caring, considerate, and inspiring._

The young woman sipped on her wine, allowing a brief, comfortable silence to make way between her and her companion.

May then chuckled. "Still such an ass," she muttered under her breath with a grin.

Though Drew heard her, he simply gave a chortle and gave his wine a sip. "So, anyways… Tell me how the great Top Coordinator life has been for you," he initiated, attempting to reawaken the conversation.

May told of how she had returned home to her humble beginnings. However, she also confessed how she wished she could go out more often once more as she terribly missed traveling on such adventures and participating in Pokémon contests. She actually did admit that she envied how Drew traveled so much as part of his career. Yes, they both were Top Coordinator, yet, whereas Drew decided to pursue the corporate world and live in the limelight, and May… well, she decided to head home for her family and live the simple life.

"Do you regret it?" he asked her.

May shook her head. "I don't. Honest." She looked towards the knifed horizon of the endless sea under the dim yet starlit night sky. "But I also miss… well, you know, traveling. Going out, seeing places, feeling that moment when I'm under the spotlight. I may have traveled a lot, but… there's still so much more to see."

Drew closed his eyes and nodded. "I know how you feel."

May abruptly turned to face her green-haired companion. With an eyebrow raised in a puzzled expression, she inquired. "You? How?"

"As a child I was very... hmm, sheltered," Drew began. He then told of his childhood days where he, after the death of his older brother, had grown to be such a timid, fearful, and worrisome young boy. It was only after he was allowed to travel on his own, the start of his journey as a Trainer then into a Coordinator, did he flourish into who he currently is now. Drew then told more stories of his travels and journeys alone, exciting the brunette beside him.

"I was a lot like you when I actually first started out," Drew told May. "Clumsy, unsure, and so inept."

"Oh… Hey!"

Drew laughed. "Wow, you caught up faster this time, May. Well done." The brunette furrowed her brows yet could not resist to giggle as well.

As the two Hoenn Coordinators continued to chat warmly with one another, a cold breeze began to blow. The scent of the fresh sea waters filled the air, and the sound of waves rushing against the stone pavement could be heard. May felt herself quiver against the cold. Drew hummed to himself as he took off his coat and chivalrously covered up the young woman.

"You didn't have to… but thanks," shyly smiled May.

Drew simply nodded in acknowledgement of her thanks. He then took their glasses and filled it up with some more wine. With a warm smile, he handed May her glass.

"A toast," he began. "To the future…"

"…Our future," May corrected with a small grin.

Drew felt his face flush as he may have might misinterpreted her. However, he did not turn to hide his face away.

"To our future," he repeated.

The two glasses clanked against the other, forming two smiling faces sharing a mutual heart.

* * *

It was silent in the lounge–silence from an empty room. Dawn and Paul realized they were both alone in the room, their companions had left them.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" Dawn groaned, grabbing another drink from the small marble table. "I don't remember who's this is, but whoever owns this better say something or I'm going to finish it all!"

Paul placed a palm on his aching head. He felt as if the room was spinning. _I should get home…_ The poor drunken Trainer stood up straight but stumbled upon the giggling blue-haired young woman in a helpless attempt. The scenario would have appeared to be a most awkward visual, yet due to the alcohol, it was more amusing than weird or uncomfortable. Especially for Dawn.

"…I better head home." Paul muttered with his eyes shut tight as he climbed off Dawn.

"Yeah, take me home…" cooed the blunette with a naughty twinkle in her eye.

His vision blurred and hazy, it took much effort for to Paul try and make his way through the room as he looked for the exit. He then glanced back at the giggling young woman behind him. Albeit he still had it in him to consider that she could not be left alone, it was at this point in his drunken stage that the Dawn appeared so much more attractive than any woman he had ever seen. He had not given her this much attention before. Yes, she behaved like a crazy girl with a bottle of Jack in her hand, yet nonetheless, she was… stunning. Breathlessly stunning. _Plus, he knew that she did have the hots for him before_.

"Am I…"

Dawn turned to look at Paul the moment he spoke. She had some lipstick smudged on the corners of her lips due to their previous make-out session.

"…Yeah?"

"Am I taking you home?"

The bluenette slowly and wobbly walked over to the purple-haired Trainer. Her grin still unmoved. "That's what gentlemen do, right?" She then traced a finger downwards from his upper torso. Paul sighed, placing an arm behind Dawn as to 'escort' her outside.

* * *

"Ash! You're so damn slow!" Misty yelled as she run towards where the bartenders prepared the drinks.

One of the bartenders was startled. "Miss! Please, you're not supposed to be here!"

The hyped and drunken woman ignored the warning. She continued to make her way throughout the long yet narrow passageway which Ash followed. "Watch out Misty! I'm coming for you!"

Just then, Ash bumped into one of the shot-glass towers, causing several shots to fall down in a chain-reaction. A bartender slipped from the spilled drinks and bumped into a waiter who was serving the Chatelaines their flaming shooters. This made the waiter lose balance and have the flaming drinks accidentally fall on Dana's hair. The red-garbed chatelaine jumped in panic as she felt her hair burst into flames. Nita and Evelyn desperately attempted to calm down their sister and put the flames out. As if by instinct, Evelyn then quickly took her Mojito and threw it to Dana's face – the alcohol causing the fire to burst out even greater.

"That's what happens when you use too much hairspray," nonchalantly said Morgan as she puffed out a smoke.

The waiters assisted the Chatelaines in putting out the fire. Just as the chaos had seemed to cease down, a brief silence seeped into the corners of the room as all eyes were fixated on the raven-haired Trainer.

Ash guiltily raised his hands. A drunk goofy sheepish grin curved his lips.

"I'm, uh, sorry…?"

Dana's eyes flared in wrath. "ARGH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, pushing way her through the crowd as she threatened to strangle the trainer to his death. Seeing the angry woman ramp her way closer to him, Ash frightenedly run off outside the bar. A chuckling redhead stealthily followed behind.

As soon as he had safely exited the nightclub, Ash made his way to Brock's black SUV. Sitting on the hood, the young man loosened his tie and let out a deep sigh. He could still smell the strong whisky from his breath.

"…Hey."

A sweet voice called to him. He looked up to see who it was.

"This is your fault y'know, Misty."

The redhead young woman simply gave a chortle. "Yeah, I know. I don't regret it though."

"You don't regret that I got into big trouble?"

"I don't regret fucking up that girl's hair."

"That was hair? I thought she was wearing a wig!"

The two shared hearty laughs. Misty then sat beside Ash. The alcohol seemed to have mellowed down as both Trainers felt as if they had gained some ounce of fluid control over their thoughts and actions. The air was damp and the sky was still dim. They were the only ones in the parking lot, consequently Misty decided to take advantage of this peaceful moment in time for a long-awaited sincere conversation.

"But, yeah… So sorry you got in trouble."

"Hm?" Ash turned to face her, grinning away the trouble. "Hey, don't worry about it! I don't really care." She smiled at this.

"Oh Ash… ever so… hmm… what's the word?"

"Awesome?"

"Hell no. I was going to say uncaring."

"Really?" bickered Ash. "Why the hell would you say that?!"

"Hey, I didn't say it, did I? You're far from uncaring."

"Aww Misty, that's the nicest thing you said to me tonight."

Misty rolled her eyes, yet an amused grin formed on her lips. She then recalled what had happened before at the café the morning before. Closing her eyes and releasing a breath, she turned to face her companion. Though Ash seemed to look like he had grown a lot, he still had that wonderfully child-like and innocent gleam in his eyes.

"Hey Ash…" Misty began.

"Yeah?"

"About me running out like that before at the café, I really didn't mean to, you know… I'm sorry."

Ash inched closer to Misty. "Why'd you do that though?"

"I honestly don't know. But I think it's just that I really, you know… I may have missed you a lot. Especially the times when you get in trouble and I'd have to save you. It makes me feel special."

A brief silence. Then a sigh. "But you are special to me, Misty." He took hold of one of her cold pale hands. "You are and have always been. I miss you every day."

 _Don't let the world in outside  
Don't let the moment go by  
Nothing can stop us tonight_

From the distance, some Latin dance music could be heard from the club.

 _Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over…  
Te quiero amor mio, I want you, my love  
Bailamos, want to live this night forever_

Misty felt herself inching closer towards Ash. Her heart beat pulsing faster and faster.

 _Tonight, I'm yours,  
We can make it happen I'm so sure.  
I won't let it go.  
There is something I think you should know_

Ash stiffened in place. His eyes closing ever so slowly as if by instinct.

 _Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over…  
Te quiero amor mio, I want you, my love  
Bailamos, want to live this night forever_

The two had their eyes completely shut tight and just as their lips were about to meet…

"BAILAMOOOS!" A wasted blonde Trainer sang as he exaggeratedly danced to the beat. "LET THE RHYTHM TAKE YOU OVER!"

 _Shit_. Quicker than their heartbeats, Ash and Misty opened their eyes and hurriedly faced the other way. The blush on the faces warming their faces against the cold.

"There you guys are," Brock exclaimed. Gary raised a brow, wondering what the two were doing outside the club, yet did not know of the incident.

Ash grinned. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"We're just going to pick up some things from the car," answered Brock. "What're you two doing out here?"

"Oh, you know," Misty nervously chuckled. "Heart-to-heart."

"Ooh I see," nodded Barry, still dancing to the catchy music. "Erm, damn! Oh yeah! This beat's so hot!"

Brock and Gary looked at one another, and merely shrugged.

"Well, if you say so."

"All right."

At this, Ash and Misty clenched their teeth, facing one another with tense expressions.

* * *

Paul felt his back hit the wall hard. It was such a paradox feeling soft lips press against his with so much force and aggression. The scent of Gracidea filled the room. The two Sinnoh trainers were in a hotel room Paul was currently staying in for his whole-week stay in Hoenn. From the night club, he had insisted they take a cab to Dawn's place so he could drop her off from there. However, due to unforeseen circumstances, _id est_ , Dawn's libido, the two ended up where they currently are.

Whilst their lips locked, Paul took of his jacket as the young woman began to freely unbutton his polo shirt. Dawn felt herself grasp for air as she broke away from the heated kiss. She then felt his light touches on her covered shoulder, slowly pulling the garment off. She felt his muscles tense at her gaze. For a moment there, she could have sworn that he looked at her softly, tenderly. Like a true lover.

"Dawn…" The way he said her name sent shivers all throughout her body.

"…Paul."

Dawn stroked his cheek with a trembling hand before closing the gap between them once more. It was this moment that the young woman had been saving for some time in her life. Personally, she did not care when she lost it; rather what mattered to her was whom she would lose it to—someone should would never regret nor forget. Ironically and unexpectedly, the last man she had always told herself ever since she would ever sleep with, was the one who would be her first.

The room was dimly lit.

Armani and Versace were down on the floor.

Fortunately, the hotel room was soundproof.

* * *

 **A/N: And this chapter made me wish to change the story to an M-rating. Yet, since no explicit material was given, I do not think there is a need for me to do such; use your imagination. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you guys think in the reviews. Expect for some humorful (and sweet romantic) goodies on the next chapter/s! Have a great day or night!**

 **Credits to the songs used:  
"Raise Your Glass" by P!nk (2010)  
"Bailamos" by Enrique Iglesias (1998)**


	9. The Day After

**THE DAY AFTER  
** Chapter Eight

* * *

The late morning sun shone brightly through the cream-colored blinds covering the picture windows. The room felt warm, the air-conditioning must have been set on a timer. Dawn blinked multiple times before rubbing off her sleep. She felt a painful pang on her head, placing a palm against it. She stood from the bed, feeling the familiar texture of the carpet underneath her feet.

"Oh Arceus, what time is it… May? Misty?" The woman was merely in her underwear. Knowing it was a wild night before, she simply shrugged it off.

Dawn woke up with a peculiar tension on her upper thighs. Shaking it off thinking that it may have just been her sleeping position, she headed towards the bathroom to wash her face. It did not take long, however, for her to realize that she was not in the hotel room she was supposed to be in.

"…Wait. This isn't the Grand Diamond Hotel. This isn't my room!" She looked behind the blinds. It was not the same view. The room was painted a blue-gray color that differed from the one she remembers. Large modern abstract paintings were hung by the wall. Brewed coffee was prepared on a tray just by the door. Dawn ran a hand across her messy hair. She needed more clues to know where she was.

A low groan from the large white bed caught her attention. _Someone was in the bed beside me?!_ Dawn felt her entire person quiver. Has she been kidnapped? Led astray by some stranger? The young woman began to slowly tiptoe over towards the bed, until she felt something caught between her bare feet.

It was a man's undergarment.

Eyes wide with fear, she let out a shriek. Dawn immediately covered her mouth with both hands, realizing she may have wakened the man on the bed. Her heart began to race inside her. She had three things on mind now; one, who was this man? Two, what the hell did they do? And three, if they did what she thinks they did, did he use protection?

Of course, there was only one way to figure this out.

Dawn quietly yet hurriedly made her way to the side the man was facing. The purple hair was an immediate giveaway and Dawn felt her legs were going to give in. _So, it was Paul…_

But other questions remain.

Albeit she could not directly answer the second question she had in mind, the third could confirm it. Dawn looked about the room for any wrappers of the sorts, but the cleaning personnel must have taken it out by now. _Shit_. She needed a clue—any clue at all. And a sudden thought came to mind.

"What if he…" She glanced towards him, her eyes flowing down to his messy hair, to his torso, and going down even lower. "Oh, fuck my life."

Dawn once again walked over to the sleeping man. She let out a deeply held sigh. "You can do this, Dawn. Just do it. Pull yourself together, bitch. You have to!" Taking the edge of the covers with dainty fingers, she slowly gave it a lift. Bending down to have a better look, she prayed in her thoughts that she would not be caught red-handed or she'll be scarred for a lifetime and might even need therapy.

"What are you doing?"

Dawn jumped in shock and immediately let go of the covers. She placed a hand over her chest and breathed in deeply. "Don't fucking scare me like that." Paul raised a brow, narrowing his eyes, he was genuinely confused as to how Dawn was standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I bring you back to your hotel?"

"If I were there right now, I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

Paul ignored the sarcastic remark. Looking around him, he noticed how their clothes were all over the place, the bed sheets were in disarray, and the morning brew was already cold. He was, most of all, surprised to see his naked person laying on the bed. Lifting up the sheet, he glanced down and simply closed his eyes, a faint blush warming up his face. The woman beside him gave him a disbelieved stare.

Paul gestured for Dawn to sit down the bed so they could properly and diplomatically discuss the happenstance from last night. She did so on the side she had slept on, resting her head against the cushioned headboard.

"Look, I don't much about what happened the night before as much as you," Dawn began. "But, tell me, straight in my eyes, that we—w-we… uh, we—!"

"…had sex?"

Dawn pursed her lips. "I was going to say 'fuck' but that sounds more comforting, yeah." She turned to face him. "Did we—did we have sex?"

Paul groaned. Grabbing the covers, he went over to pick up his undergarments and headed straight to the bathroom. Dawn frowned at the lack of a response. Instead, she went over to pour herself and her companion some cold brew.

The man came out wearing a long black robe. Dawn gave him a small smile as she handed him his cup of coffee. Though he did not usually like cold brew, Paul considered he may need the caffeine to stimulate him. He turned on the humidifier, the scent of Gracidea flowers filling up the air in the room. Dawn inhaled deeply. _Smells just like home._

The two sat down the bed once more, drinking their coffee in silence. It would appear as if they were a married couple, wordlessly in love and comfortable in each other's presence. Paul glanced at the digital watch by his nightstand. 10:27 AM. He took one slow sip of the black brew before placing it aside.

"I'm sorry."

Dawn was caught off guard. The rim of the porcelain cup left her lips. She glanced to see his eyes, unable to read the emotion behind his words. She parted her lips to speak but was cut off as he continued.

"…Whatever happened last night, it was unintended. We should best forget about it."

Dawn shook her head. If she were being honest with herself, she could not forget it – she would not allow herself to. It was her first. Would she really just want to let it go that easily?

"It is, but it wouldn't be easy… for me. I'm sorry too."

Paul noticed the glisten in her eyes as if she was going to start crying. However, no tears fell. They waited a brief moment more for the other to say something. Paul released a sigh, not knowing what else to do or say.

Dawn knew she had to tell him. If she didn't, she may regret it and hold on to a lifelong bitterness. "Paul, it's not that I would want to linger on the thought but… I-I'm, it's…" she began to startle. She closed her eyes and let go a deeply held breath. Paul patiently waited, his unwavering eyes locked on hers. Dawn pursed her lips.

"…I'm a virgin."

* * *

The silence between two people contrasted the busy atmosphere of the breakfast café. May and Drew were seated facing the other. Her hands gripped on to the warm sides of the cup and his were clasped idly on the table.

Earlier that morning, May woke up to the sight of a messy bedroom. Clothes were scattered on the floor, her shoes hung from the doorknob and their cold takeout was on the mini bar. Misty had left earlier that morning to meet up with Ash whereas there was no word from Dawn, though she merely assumed she was with Paul. _Ergo_ , not wanting be alone this 'day after', May asked if her old rival would like to have some brunch with her.

Now here they were. The air between them last night was far warmer and friendlier compared to this—heavy and awkward.

"I haven't seen Dawn last night," May began, deciding to break the ice. "Do you think she could be with Paul?"

"Yeah," he plainly said. Drew's gaze was outside the café window, watching people of different walks of life come-and-go.

"I hope she—I mean, they're all right."

No response came from him. May awkwardly stirred the gold-brown coffee slowly, pursing her lips. She was beginning to regret for having invited him. When her food had arrived, she offered him some, though he simply gestured, "no thanks". Afterwards, ate quietly by herself.

She had almost finished her meal despite the uncomfortable ambiance. This was then when Drew turned to face her.

"Hey May, how about a battle?"

She looked up from her food. "A battle?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "A battle. For old time's sake. Don't tell me you're getting rusty after just a few months of being Top Coordinator."

"Of course not! Fine. Yeah, sure, I'll battle you." Drew always seemed to know how to persuade her. "…But not until I finish my brunch."

"Of course, knowing you. By the way, this is my treat."

May's eyes widened as she dapped the napkin on her lips. "Wha—? No, no! This is on me. I was the one who invited you!"

Drew chuckled. "You rarely come visit LaRousse. You never seem to visit me when you pass by here. This is a first, Maybelline. So, allow me." He then stood up and headed towards the cashier.

May watched him leave, a small warm smile curving on her blushing face. Drew really did mature—he was more of a gentleman and less of a self-assured snob. He was nicer to her, even making subtle jokes. Thinking of him in this light made her heart flutter and this time she did not deny such feelings. Though it may sound all too good to be true, it was not the right time to reveal anything. Not yet.

"So, you ready to go?" Drew asked. Hands in his pockets, he gestured for the door with a tilt of his head. May smiled as she stood. They walked along side-by-side, arms gently brushing against the other from time to time. Drew had suggested they have their battle in Central Park.

From a distance, they spotted their two friends, draped in each other's embrace.

* * *

Paul immediately glanced away. He took the words in slowly, juggling the thoughts in his head. He narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists tightly against the soft bed. Dawn hugged her knees, feeling embarrassed yet regretting nothing. She watched her own reflection against the black liquid in her cup.

"I didn't want to make this any more difficult for us, but I would really regret it if I didn't tell you." She faced him, and he did as well. "I understand if it meant nothing for you, but it will always mean something… to me."

She leaned her head against his. Paul need not express it, though, he admittedly was always surprised whenever Dawn would suddenly touch him. This made him silently wish he could remember all that had happened the night before.

"…Honestly, I know I'll be all right knowing it was you."

He looked at her. Upon those words, feelings of guilt slammed Paul like a wrecking ball. He tightened his enclosed fists, his heartbeat hastening its pace. He wanted to make up for it and make Dawn feel better. He truly did. That was when a thought popped in his head.

It was an idea. Though not exactly the ideal, it was the best he could come up with. Paul cringed at the mere thought of suggesting it to the young woman beside him. However, seeing her distressed state peculiarly made him wish to just see her smile once more—that glowing smile she had on ever since she was a child, ever since their travels together.

"Dawn," he began. She smiled, glancing up at him. "…It's unfair that this had to happen to you. I want to make for it. So…" He grew stiff and tugged on the ends of the sheet. "…maybe we should do it again."

"Do—wait, what?"

"We were drunk and any memory from last night must have been repressed by now." His tone turned solemn. "…and there's nothing more I could really offer you."

"But… why? This is partially my fault, so, what's the point of all this… caring?"

"Simply begging for forgiveness is nothing more but a pathetic excuse for not owning up to my mistake. I have to do something about this." He took his cup of coffee from the nightstand. "I understand if you would not want to. Just let me know your decision."

Paul brought the cup towards his lips but felt a hand tug on his arm. Dawn had taken the porcelain figure from his hands and placed it back on the wooden surface, unwavering eyes directly locked to his. The man raised a brow.

Dawn gave him one last gaze before slowly meeting his lips with hers. The kiss flared with a rekindling passion. She felt the nervousness in the tension of his muscles, slowing down her pace to make him feel at ease. He was pulling her closer and she absent-mindedly succumbed. In a moment, she had already began untangling his robes.

This morning had just been full of surprises.

* * *

Though the events from last night had passed, the memory still very much lingered. Misty quietly sipped some tea from her tumbler, glancing ever so slightly at the grinning boy beside her—his candid smile reflecting the child-like innocence he had ever since. Whatsoever happened the night before was terribly bothering for her.

 _What… What exactly are we, Ash?_

The two found a small wooden bench where they sat on and rested for the while. Ash breathed in the clean air, closing his eyes as he monitored the pace of his breathing. Misty held on tightly to her tumbler, wishing she had the courage to speak her mind— _like she always did_ —but maybe not just now.

"Pika?" Pikachu adorably tilted his head to the right, eyes wondering why the gym leader was so atypically silent. He hopped on her lap and made funny faces to make her smile.

"Aww, Pikachu, thank you," she said, giving his ear a gentle squeeze. "…you, you want me to tell him, don't you?" The yellow Pokémon nodded, hopping off from her lap.

"Tell who what now?"

"Ash," came her sweet voice. Though the sun was high and weather still, a gentle breeze cooled them down. Misty locked her gaze towards the man whom she had, for the longest time, hoped to be with. "Just about the night before, I… I-I really didn't know what came over me then. When we tried to… to… I'm sorry."

He took hold of her hands, holding them close to his and pulling her even closer. "What're you apologizing for Misty? It wasn't your fault! It was Gary, Brock, and Barry's!" He chuckled. She did too, then Pikachu.

It was in the light of the moment when she had found her voice. "Did you really mean it?" In the serene quiet of the park and the sincerity of those words, Ash turned to face her.

"Mean what?"

"You know. That you really…"

"That I really—"

"—you missed me? Truly missed me."

"Of course, Misty. There's not a day I don't think about you." He smiled, placing a cool hand against her cheek, a touch which sent a jolt of electricity running through Misty's body. "Truly." She fiddled with the sides of her coat, not knowing what more to say. As if he had read her mind, Ash opened the question they had longed to ask the answer.

"…Misty, what exactly are we?" Ash straightened himself in his seat. "I mean, we're friends, yeah right? But more than that… Rivals? Bestfriends? Best-buddies?"

The redhead crooked a brow. "Really Ash? Do you _really_ think friends, rivals, or 'best-buddies' feel this way towards one another?" The man shook his head, "no". It was an unsure, hesitant answer. "Then, what, Ash Ketchum? Pray tell, do you like me… more than just a friend?" She took him by the shoulders and turned him to face her. Though her grip was tight, Ash felt her fingers quiver. "Because I do. I love you. I always have." It was her turn to take hold of his hand. "Do you too?"

Misty was too stunned to move when she felt him pull her close, his lips finding hers. She gave herself up to the joy of his embrace, returning his kiss with a fervor to his own. Misty closed her eyes, hands encircling the back of his neck. She furrowed her brows, drowning herself in the moment, wanting to never let go; yet all too soon, it was over. Bereft, Misty opened her eyes, revealing its jade luster. Ash did the same. Coughing into his hand, he glanced away, cheeks feverishly red.

"That was—"

"Nice."

"Yeah, it was nice. I thought so too."

Ash leaned back on the bench. He stretched his arm to against the edge, Misty leaning on his shoulder. She had never felt happier. How love could come so unexpectedly, she would never know; yet she was in bliss. Contented. Happy.

"Hey, just because we're together now doesn't mean I'll go easier on you."

Ash chuckled. "Wouldn't ever want to miss out on that."

"Misty Waterflower… with Ash Ketchum?" May beamed as she run towards her friends. "Oh, this is it folks! I've seen it all!" She took hold of Misty's hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"Well, it is, May. Ash and I… well…" A deep blush warmed Misty's cheeks.

"Misty and I are together now," Ash glanced to his new girlfriend, brown eyes glistening brighter than the morning sun. "Officially."

"I'm so happy for you both!"

"I guess that makes two of us." Drew finally caught up. Flicking his hair with a finger, he then held out his hand to his comrade. "Congratulations, Ash. Never thought you'd actually get a girlfriend until your forties."

"Hey!"

Misty glanced up towards May, subtly giving her the familiar naughty look whenever she sees her alone with Drew. "So, May. What brings you and Drew to this park? Out for a romantic stroll together?"

"N-No!" May quickly replied, raising her hands and giving them a frantic shake. "I mean—no… Drew and I came out here for a battle." She scratched her nose, then looked towards her companion. "It was Drew's suggestion."

"Cool! A Battle!" Ash suddenly stood from his seat. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we have a double battle?" He gave Misty a glance as if asking for her support. "Team Kanto versus Team Hoenn! Whaddya two say?"

Though the two girls seemed all right with it, Drew paused briefly. He had been longing to spend some time with May and his 'one-on-one battle' with could have been his perfect excuse. Though he knew, it would be best for everyone to participate. Plus, he'll be siding with her—a perfect way to see how their opposing styles could complement the other and spend some time quality time with her.

"I don't see why not," Drew finally said. "Two Pokémon from each team sound good to you?"

"That's fine by us!" Ash and Misty said in unison, blushing at the coincidence.

May giggled at this. "Aww you both are so adorable together!"

"Would you guys happen to need a referee?"

Walking towards the group from behind the bench was their favorite trio—Gary Oak, Brock Harrison, and Barry Paladino. The three just came from a Pokémon workshop and had afterwards decided to enjoy the morning peace of the park with some good food and drinks.

Barry rushed towards the lot. "I heard you all were going to have a double battle! THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME! I'll be cheering on from the—! Hey! Wait a minute, where's Dawn? And Paul? WHERE ARE THE SINNOH REPRESENTATIVES?!"

"It's just the four of us, Barry," Ash said. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Dawn or Paul anywhere since last night. But she's most likely with Paul anyways. If she is, then she'll be just fine!" Misty and May shared a worried look for their friend. "Yeah, I guess so." Misty set her tumbler down. "I do hope she'll be all right. I've asked her to call us as soon as she could."

"OH, I see!" Barry excitedly exclaimed. "She's going out on a date with Paul! I just knew she liked him but didn't say I word thinking I'd embarrass or tease her about it." The blonde man then rushed off to the center of the open field. "Well?! What're you all waiting for? Are you guys going to battle or what?!"

* * *

"This double battle is now underway!" Brock exclaimed, both hands held up high. "On my left, representing Team Kanto—we have Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower!"

Ash turned his cap around, getting his game face on. He gave Misty a quick nod, to which she returned with her own. The gym leader stood firm on her stance, eyes focused and breathing steady.

"On my right, representing Team Hoenn—we have May Maple and Drew Hayden!"

May gave a smirk as she watched her opponents from their side of the field. Knowing she had Drew by her side, she knew could not falter. Drew mirrored her feelings yet showed little of it. His focus was on the match and on the girl beside him, wondering to himself how they would appear if they were on a contest stage _together_.

"This battle will end once both Pokémon from each side can no longer continue. On my mark now, call out your Pokémon!"

Quite predictable, Ash chose Pikachu. The yellow electric-type jumped off from his shoulder, standing his ground as firm as his trainer. Misty then threw her Pokéball into the air. "I choose you, Politoed!" The lime-colored Frog Pokémon clapped its tiny hands, bouncing up and down in such a cheerful way. " _Poli-Politoed_! _Toed_!"

"That's a good match—an electric and water-type," nodded Gary as he, alongside Barry, watched from the bench. "That way, they could help cover each other's weaknesses."

"Smart move covering each other's weaknesses," Drew sniggered. "But will that be enough to defeat us?" With a flick of hair, Drew then threw out a Pokéball to reveal his contender. "Let's go, I choose you Roserade!" The Bouquet Pokémon spun gracefully in the air, a dazzle of sparkles and the scent of roses filled the air.

"My turn!" May gave a small dance maneuver as she released her Pokéball into the air. "Go! Take the stage, Blaziken!" From the bright flash of white light, emerged the tough yet appealing Blaze Pokémon, stylishly landing on his feet with a sophisticated finish.

The two Pokémon proudly stood side-by-side. Everyone expected no less from the Top Coordinators.

"I guess we'll give you two the first moves then," Drew told Ash and Misty, folding his arms over his chest. May nodded, glancing towards her partner with a determined gleam in her eye.

"Hah! You'll regret that! Go Pikachu, Volt Tackle at Roserade!" Ash punched through the air.

"Politoed, you use your Hydro Pump on Blaziken!"

" _Pika!"_

" _Politoed!"_

Pikachu rushed with great speed towards the grass-type, glowing a bright yellow as powerful electricity surrounded its body. Politoed gulped in hard before releasing a powerful jet of water from its mouth, the force from the attack caused it to retaliate slightly.

"Dodge it!" Drew and May cried out in unison. With a clenched fist, Drew instructed, "Roserade, set course your Petal Dance towards Politoed!" Roserade sprung up high, narrowly avoiding Pikachu's powerful Volt Tackle. _"Roserade!"_ With its bouquet-like hands, it spun around to add more power—as well as beauty and charm—in its attack.

"Oh no, you don't! Counter it with Ice Beam!" Misty yelled with her palm held out front. Politoed obeyed quickly and had masterfully blasted an Ice Beam attack towards the center of Petal Dance. A direct hit on Roserade.

"That attack was super effective!" Barry screeched. His hands were on his head, getting pumped up for the battle. "Drew! DREW! If you guys lose you're going to get a hell of a fine!"

Ash winked to his partner with a wide grin. "Great thinking, Misty! Now it's my turn. Pikachu, Quick Attack, then use Thunderbolt on Roserade. We should take him out quickly that way!"

"I don't think so, Ash! Blaziken, use Blaze Kick on the ground to stop Pikachu!" With a battle cry, Blaziken leaped quickly into the air and with a spin, slammed a fiery kick to the ground. The blast from the attack sent Pikachu flying a feet away. Ash gritted his teeth and Misty gave a worried glimpse. Drew, conversely, smiled towards the brunette.

"That was beautifully executed. Thanks, May!"

Despite the rare compliment, May kept her focus on the battle. She glanced towards her partner. "We're not done yet, Drew. All right Blaziken, hurry and use Flare Blitz!"

"Roserade! Solar Beam, let's go!"

Misty and Ash were in shock, though were not about to give in. "Dodge!" The two Pokémon sprinted off to opposite directions, away from the blast of the powerful attacks. _That was a close call_ , Ash thought. He gave a quick glimpse towards Misty and found her returning his grin. The battle was far from over.

"Politoed, use Mist!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Politoed blew a thick cold fog from its mouth, just before Pikachu set off with Quick Attack. As the white fog grew thicker, a hint of worry could be read from the Hoenn trainers' faces. Being disadvantaged with the loss of vision, May and Drew could not direct their attacks and had to resort to their instincts.

"Thunderbolt! Now!"

Powerful yellow electricity lit up the center of the battlefield, seizing everyone's attention. May and Drew stood in shock, dumbfounded, their eyes agape as their mouths. Mist cleared up slightly and revealed Blaziken and Roserade caught in the Mouse Pokémon's powerful special attack.

Though Roserade seemed to have coped up well, Blaziken unfortunately was paralyzed. "Blaziken, oh no! Are you all right?" May began to panic. Seeing this could be an advantage, Misty turned to Politoed, pointing her finger towards the opposing Pokémon.

"Now's our chance! Hydro Pump!"

" _Poli—TOED!"_

"Make sure Roserade doesn't get in the way, Pikachu! Use Quick Attack, then Iron Tail!"

Busy defending himself from Pikachu, Roserade had no choice but leave Blaziken for the powerful Hydro Pump. The super effective attack sent the fire-type against a thick tree, the force of the impact shaking off several leaves and bark. Blaziken let out a low growl of pain.

"Now that's what I call teamwork." Crossing his arms, Gary smiled proudly at the Kanto duo's success. "With Ash using Pikachu to distract Roserade like that, there's no way that paralyzed Blaziken could have missed that Hydro Pump."

"Sorry May, but it's time to finish this off," Misty smirked. With both hands on her hips, she called out her next (and seemingly, final) attack. "Hydro Pump, Politoed! Give it all you've got!"

"Pikachu! Add more power to that Hydro Pump with your Thunderbolt!"

Drew gritted his teeth. Clenching his sweaty palms, he thought of his next move. "Roserade! Move on in front of Blaziken and use Solar Beam!" Roserade quickly leapt in front of the wounded and exhausted fire-type, extending its bouquet-like hands to the center.

Though Roserade was fast, the combined special attack was quicker. With its own person, Roserade physically guarded Blaziken like a wall, crying out in pain while taking in the full power of the attack. The blast sent it flying across the battlefield, mere inches away from where Drew stood.

"Roserade is unable to battle!" Brock exclaimed. Barry let in a nervous gulp whilst Gary kept his smirk intact.

May gazed towards her partner as he called back his Pokémon. There was an unreadable look in his emerald eyes, even when he did turn to face her. She did not understand why, but Drew—Drew Hayden—had Roserade protect her Blaziken. He could have had allowed her Pokémon get hit, be eliminated, and battle the rest himself. But something deep inside told her that Drew wanted to watch her win this all on her own. That he _trusted_ her.

As if knowing what he would say, May held up a fist. "Don't worry, Drew. I won't give in. I'll win this, for both of us!" At these words, his lips curved to a smile. Drew need not say anything, giving her a firm nod instead.

May then took a step forward, and took out something from her pocket—a keychain. Looking closely at it, one could immediately tell it was no ordinary keychain. Attached to the lustrous silver chain was a glowing marble-like stone—a Key Stone. Its brilliant colors shone against the high noon sun. Blaziken, proximately feeling its warm, rose from where he had fallen and stood his ground center-stage.

Everyone, especially Ash and Misty, seemed to have held their breaths in surprise. Even Drew could not seem to lay his eyes off May the moment she took out her Key Stone. He had no idea she could use mega-evolution. Thinking about this made him wish that he could have spent more time with his so-called 'rival' and learn more about her—personally.

"This battle's about to heat up! Blaziken, respond to my heart and Mega-Evolve!" In just moments, Blaziken began to glow in a blinding white light as his form evolved into something of greater height. More importantly, far greater height and speed. As Mega Blaziken had finally revealed his full form, May immediately called out her attack.

"Blaziken, Flare Blitz at both Pikachu and Politoed!"

Astounded with Mega-Evolution, the two Kanto trainers had forgotten to instruct their own Pokémon their moves. The extremely powerful fiery attack dealt a great of damage to both Pokémon, especially Pikachu. Though Politoed had the type-advantage, even he felt the power and force of the physical attack.

"Pikachu, Politoed! Oh no, Ash… I think Pikachu's been burned bad," Misty worried over her partner's Pokémon who was suffering from several severe burns. "One more attack like that and Pikachu could lose."

Ash nodded. They had to be on their toes. Mega Blaziken is a force not to be reckoned with. "I know what you mean, Misty." He furrowed his brows and held out a clenched fist. "But I'm not giving up that easy! I know you wouldn't too!" Misty could not help herself but smile at his determination. _That's the Ash Ketchum I fell in love with._

"All right then, Ash! Let's give it everything we've got! Politoed, Hydro Pump!"

"Pikachu, in the air, then Iron Tail!"

May glanced towards which move went first. "Dodge that Hydro Pump then Blaze Kick that Iron Tail!"

" _Pikaaa-PIKA!"_

" _Bla-Blazi-KEN!"_

Pikachu struggled with the force of Blaziken's powered-up Blaze Kick. Gritting his fangs, he relied on his willpower to send his mighty opponent down. Mega Blaziken, however, was unfaltering.

May raised an open palm from the air and brought it down to eye-level. "You've got a free leg, Blaziken! Blaze Kick!" In a swift acrobatic motion, Blaziken gave Pikachu a painful fiery kick to the side, sending him flying over Politoed.

"Finish this off with Brave Bird!"

It was the perfect finale. A graceful swift leap into the air, Blaziken's silhouette against the sun, and a brilliant glide, May could not have made her Pokémon's battle performance anymore artistic. Pokémon Coordinating has been imbedded in her, style and appeal always mattered to her and her Pokémon. It was if there was choreography involved.

Poor Pikachu and Politoed could not have reacted sooner the moment they heard their trainer's cry to get out of the way and were directly hit by the might of the Brave Bird attack. The two were sent flying, crashing against the dirt hard enough to leave a crater. It was over.

"Pikachu and Politoed are unable to continue. Blaziken wins! The victory goes to the Hoenn Team!" Brock held out his right hand, gesturing towards the winners of this friendly match-up.

Mega Blaziken landed on the ground as graceful as a Delcatty falling on all fours, and returned to his normal form. May rushed over her Pokémon, giving him a tight embrace. "I have never battled like this in months! You're as amazing as ever Blaziken!" Drew followed her from behind.

"Wow, you did it May! You won all by yourself." He flicked his hair once more with a finger, giving her a wink. May felt her cheeks warm at this gesture she had never seen before. She never knew this side of Drew—then again, she may have not known a lot about him. May then made a mental note to herself to do just that soon.

"Congratulations you guys! You beat us in our own game," Ash chuckled, carrying Pikachu in his arms as he and Misty approached the victors. May felt a slight guilt knowing how bad she may have hurt the poor yellow Pokémon.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu. I hope you're not too hurt…"

" _Pika-pi."_ Pikachu smiled as if to reassure her that he would be all right. For the meantime, he dozed off to get some well-earned rest.

"THAT WAS SPECTACULAR!" Barry screamed his lungs out, jumping up and down like he was using Splash. "Boy, I bet if Paul and Dawn were here, they'd be swept away—well, Dawn, at least."

"Speaking of the devil…" Misty held out her phone for everyone to see—it was a text message from Dawn.

 _Dinner tonight at the hotel? Got some news._

Everyone had their own speculations of what Dawn meant by 'news'. Some thought it was good news, others considered it was bad. But most seemed to have come up with a consensus.

It involved Paul.

* * *

…


End file.
